


You would be the one to rescue me

by Thatweird_fangirl



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Illnesses, Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago - Freeform, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta is Bad at Feelings, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago - Freeform, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago Fluff, Jamy, Peraltiago, Sad, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatweird_fangirl/pseuds/Thatweird_fangirl
Summary: Jake Peraltas life was not easy, he had secrets which he had kept for 11 years. What happens when those secrets come spilling out in the best way possible.Inspired by the song Brothers by Kodaline.Brief mentions of suicide.
Relationships: Amy Santiago & Family, Gina Linetti & Jake Peralta, Jake & Amys Family, Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 44
Kudos: 207





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The songs used in this fic are Rise up by Andra Day and Brothers by Kodaline.
> 
> Not very accurate on illnesses and timeline.

BREAKING NEWS

On the morning of June 10, a fatal car crash on a freeway takes the lives of 3 and has left the other 3 passengers fighting for their lives. The collision was caused by a drunk driver who died on scene. 

Jake Peralta's life was not easy, however his colleagues wouldn’t know anything about that. They would class him as the childish kind, with bad finances and no responsibility. His life was very different to that, on June 10 1999 he was 18 years old and 1 day. His mom was driving the car for a long weekend away when a drunk driver crashed into their car, his mom and nana died almost instantly as the front of the car was crushed from the force of hitting the side railings. A little unknown fact about Jake is that he is not an only child, he had an identical twin brother Issac, a younger sister Emily and another younger brother named Daniel. Issac had been impaled by a piece of metal through his chest, later dying on the operation table as doctors fought to save his life, Emily suffered impact to her chest and some broken bones, she would live a normal life for a couple years after the accident until her condition would continue to worsen. Daniel was only a baby at the time, the harsh movements from the car broke his spine and would cause swelling in the brain which would lead to slow development throughout his life. Jake was impaled throughout his middle, and was rushed to surgery where he would later find out he had a double kidney and liver transplant from his brother who had died on the table in the next room. He woke up that evening in agony, only to be told he was an orphan and would be the sole career for his 2 younger siblings. Apparently his father had taken a handful of pills when he got the news, apparently too devastated but Jake just knew that he didn’t want to look after the kids he had been so good at abandoning.

He remembered the day after his surgery, Gina was at his side and he broke down, telling her all of his fears and she comforted him in the only way she knew how. The nurse bought Emily in, she appeared to be the least injured out of them all, it would later be discovered that they missed the damage done to her heart until it was too late. He sat her down and with Gina by his side he told her the devastating facts that Mom, Dad, Nana and Issac had gone to join the angels. She didn’t understand much herself what that meant, she was only 4 at the time. It wouldn’t be until he took her home a week and a half later when she would be screaming for her mommy and all Jake could do was rock her to sleep, letting her screams exhaust her. Daniel was too young and wouldn’t remember all the amazing people they lost that day. Things were difficult, jake had to work full time hours, whilst going through community college where he had to take out loans to pay for his studies but to also help out for home because baby formula wasn’t cheap and neither were nappies, or the clothes because they just grew too quick. Jake was lucky he had Gina to babysit whenever he needed and he had inherited his nana's place which she had finished paying the mortgage for. At 21 he managed to graduate and went straight into the police academy where he then graduated at the top of his class. He wouldn’t of been able to follow his dreams were it not for Gina. When Daniel had started calling Jake dad, he didn’t know what to do, whether he should correct him or go with it, with a very long discussion with Gina, he sat them both down and explained it was okay if they called him dad, but it's okay if they didn’t because he knew he wasn’t their dad by blood but by actions. Things got a bit easier once they were both in school, and Gina and him always manage to figure out their schedules so that they was always someone there for them. Just before he was 24 he got his dream job, Jake Peralta was a detective. He got Gina a job as an administrator. Things were still not easy, Daniel required a lot of care, he needed tutors and physical therapy and manual tests. Health insurance just wasn’t cheap but thankfully for the job he was in at least some of it was covered. For his own personal reasons he never told his colleagues about Emily and Daniel and his tragic past.

That brings them up to today, as far as he was aware it was any normal working day, Emily was now 14, Daniel 10. His colleagues still unaware and Gina always ready to help. He was joking around with his colleagues, avoiding work even to an extent that the Captain was involved and they were just all having a good time. His desk phone rang and he picked it up, “Detective Jake Peralta how can I assist?”

“Mr Peralta, we’re calling about Emily Peralta, she collapsed today at school and we saw it necessary to call an ambulance, she is on her way to the hospital now.”

His entire being went cold, this couldn’t be happening, Emily had been okay for so long. It was like there was ice cold water being thrown at him repeatedly.

“Mr Peralta?”

“What hospital?” This got the attention of his coworkers, he had to remind himself not to cry, he didn’t know what was happening. People were frowning at him, Gina was already collecting her stuff and getting ready to go. Once she gave him the hospital he slammed his phone down and grabbed his jacket and bag and was rushing to the elevator where Gina was waiting holding the door open. Nobody had time to ask if he was okay before the elevator doors closed.

It was a couple hours later when they got the devastating news, Emily would need a heart transplant, and she would need one within the next 1-2 years otherwise she wouldn’t make it to her 16th birthday and with that he collapsed in the hallway of the hospital, Daniel was at home with Gina. Once composed enough, he walked into the hospital room, she looked so small in the bed, nothing like the fierce girl he knew her to be.

“It's not good news is it?” She whispered to him, he could see the tears in her eyes and he let out a stuttered breath before shaking his head, he knew she was trying not to let the tears fall. “How bad?”

“You need a new heart, but I don’t want you to worry because you are strong and fierce and we will get through this.” He declared. She broke down, she sobbed and it was so hard for them both because she doesn’t cry, she always stubbornly refuses to let the tears fall, even when she broke her leg when she was 10, she never shed a tear even though she was in so much pain.

“I’m scared.” She whispered back to him.

“I know sweetheart.” He whispered, stroking her hair as she sobbed.

“When can I come home?” She asked.

“Soon, they just want to run some more tests.” She nodded at this before letting out a long breath before shedding her last tear, turning back into the stubborn girl he knew.

The Peraltas were well known in the children's ward. He was here once a week with Daniel, they had all been admitted at one point or another, and they all volunteered here once a week and sometimes more depending on schedules. So when the nurses heard what had happened, they were all ready to offer hugs and support and he could not be more grateful.

When he stepped outside to deliver the news to Gina, he knew she had shed a few silent tears for Emily. Before reverting back to over confident Gina who turned around and said “She’ll be okay Boo.” Before hanging up. Gina was going to talk to Holt in the morning and explain that he wouldn’t be in for a week due to a family emergency, he was forever grateful for Gina Linetti.

Emily was added to the heart transplant waiting list.

6 months later and her condition was worsening, she was getting out of breath quicker and at some points had to be on oxygen, she was now being homeschooled and he was helping wherever he could. It was at one of Daniels weekly appointments that perfectly coincide with one of Emilys when the nurses informed them of the talent show to raise money and the importance of donating when possible. Emily and Daniel immediately took part and the nurse continued on, explaining that they would each tell their stories and how the hospital has helped them. Once he was the looks of excitement on their faces he knew he couldn’t say no. And so on June 4th they would be on the stage, performing.

It was now May 28th, and he was sitting in the morning briefing, paying half of his attention and cracking a joke here and there.

“The department has thought it would be a good idea to contribute to a charity” that caught Jakes attention “so the department has bought the detectives and officers some tickets to a children's hospital charitable talent show.” Jake felt like he had gone cold. Why couldn’t his life work out perfectly? “I will see you all there on June 4th, please dress appropriately.” and with that Holt walked out of the room.

Jake knew deep down that this would be when they all found out, because he too was performing the final song.

When he had gone home and explained everything to Em and Daniel, she burst out laughing.

“Your life is like some kind of tragic comedy” He laughed at that, she had a wicked sense of humour. Daniel laughed along, he didn’t always get the jokes but didn’t want to be left out. Jake still needed to help him eat sometimes depending on whether he was tired or not. He required a walking frame to help him get around, and on the really bad days a wheelchair. But he had come further than any of the doctors every thought he would. Jake looked at the two of them, they had come so far in the past 11 years.

It was now June 4th, he had dropped Em and Daniel off half an hour before he needed to be there to meet the squad and once they were settled backstage with the nurses, he walked out the front of the theatre, 10 minutes after he was meant to meet the squad. They all frowned at him walking out the front door and just shrugged his shoulders at them. He was wearing a dark grey suit with a white shirt and grey tie. When they walked to their seats, he sat between Holt and Amy.

“I'm excited for this” She whispered to him, the room was filling up quickly, the theatre donated the biggest hall they had for the night.

“Me to” He said flicking through the programme they were given.

“Hey Jakey, there's 2 perople in here with the same last name as you!” Boyle exclaimed and he made eye contact with Gina over his head and smirked at him.

“Huh what a funny coincidence.”

His phone buzzed and looked to see it was a text from Emily;

Can you come here quick Daniel is really nervous x

He quickly got up and excused himself claiming that he needed the toilet before walking backstage and finding Emily and Daniel.

“What's the matter Dan?” Jake knelt down and looked him in the eyes, straightening out him tie and suit.

“Nervous” He said back.

“What are you nervous about”

“What if they don’t find my jokes funny, that's a lot of people not to be funny in front of”

“If they don’t laugh then they’re stupid. To not laugh at a disabled kids jokes is pretty rude.” Em added in, ever the protective big sister.

“Em” Jake reprimanded with a smirk. He looked back at Daniel, “Your funny, people will laugh but if they don’t I will cheer loudly for you because you are funny.” Jake said with confidence.

“Okay everybody 2 minutes” A nurse called out and Jake looked back to Daniel.

“That's my queue bud, have fun, that is what this is about.” Jake said before squeezing his shoulder and standing. Squeezing Ems shoulder as well he quickly walked back to his seat.

“That was a long toilet break Peralta” Amy said, smirking at him.

“What can I say, there was a long queue.” He replied back settling into his seat.

The lights dipped and one of the nurses he knew to be nurse Janice walked out “I want to thank you all for coming, we never expected to sell out of tickets this evening but we are very grateful. We have some amazing talent here tonight so please give a warm welcome to our first person…” and with that she introduced kid after kid and the audience was quiet, giving a barely audible applause and it broke his heart to see their scared eyes, so he always made sure to be the loudest one clapping.

“Now give a very warm welcome to our next act, he is very shy, Daniel Peralta” He saw him walk out into the middle of the stage and the burse handed him the microphone.

“Aww bless he is so nervous” Amy whispered to him and Jake gave her a smile. He was on the edge of his seat waiting for him to speak. He could see that Dan was trying to find him in the crowd, and Jake quickly stood up, making up some excuse, long enough for Daniel to find him and make eye contact.

“Hello everyone Im Daniel.” His childish voice stood out, “Im telling jokes.” The room remained silent, he coughed “Knock Knock” Daniel looked up, waiting for someone in the audience to do the appropriate response, when nobody did Jake felt angry and shouted “Whos there!” People turned to him bt Daniel smiled wide “Nobel” the audience got the message and replied with “Nobel who?” and Daniel replied with a wide smile “Nobel that's why I knocked.” The audience laughed at the cheesy joke. By the end of the jokes, Daniel was feeling confident by the end of his performance and Jake stood up, cheering loudly and Daniel walked off the stage with a wide smile.

“He was just so precious” Amy whispered to him.

“Yes adorable” Holt said in his Captain tone. Jake smiled at them both.

There was a short intermission and then the show was starting again, this time it was the older kids. He saw act after act before Em walked across the stage, oxygen take being wheeled behind her. She stopped in the middle of the stage and turned to the audience “Hello my name is Emily Peralta, I am Daniel Peralta's older sister, he was the cracking comedian with the adorable freckles and knock knock jokes before the intermission.” Everyone laughed at that, Jake more so than the rest of the audience “so about myself lets see, im 15 now and I’ve lived a fairly normal life, I suffered with chest problems as a child but nothing as dramatic as heart failure. Apparently the ticker just doesn’t wanna keep ticking” The audience fell silent at that “Don’t be like that folks, I’ve made my peace.” She saw the audience smile at that “Now to put things bluntly I need a heart transplant within the year otherwise I’ll die” The gasps sounded across the room, he turned to look at Amy, and the rest of the squad who had also gasped hands over their mouths. “Now don’t worry folks I’m not here to do comedy, or guilt you out of a heart” There were a few chuckles for that “No i'm gonna leave that for the final performance cause can I just say that is some gut wrenching, soul destroying stuff.” There were some more chuckles. She walked over to the piano in the corner of the room and sat down, adjusting the microphone.

“She has a wicked sense of humour.” Gina says to everyone and they all agree.

She sat down and the opening tunes to rise up by Andra day. Jake instantly felt the tears well in his eyes when he heard her sing, she was such an amazing singer.

“You’ve broken down entire…” She sand and the audience was instantly captivated.

“And I’ll rise up…” He saw tears fall from Santiago's eyes. She was staring straight ahead, he suspected that Daniel was at the edge of the curtain.

He noticed she was getting breathless and he was getting concerned, she stopped after the first chorus and the audience was in a tense silence. Em looked out into the crowd and when she locked eyes with him, he knew what she wanted and so clearing his throat, he stood up and walked to the stairs at the front of the stage. He could feel the audience looking at him curiously, he could feel the squad looking at him with shocked eyes. He turned her oxygen tank up a bit and sat down at the piano next to her. She pointed to where she got to and he started playing a few notes before, “and like nothing ever happened, she began to sing perfectly, being able to focus on her breathing now that Jake was playing the piano for her.

“All we need is hope and far that we have each other…” she sang and looked directly at him, he smiled at her, a tear running unashamedly down his cheek.

When she finished singing, there wasn’t a member of the audience that wasn’t standing and applauding. There were several people sobbing and even more dabbing at their eyes delicately. Jake stood up and offered Emily his right arm and he took her oxygen tank with his left, she walked to the middle of the stage and gave a bow and walked off the stage.

“What just happened” Diaz asked.

“I am so confused” Boyle said.

“Terrys confused to”

Gina sat there smirking. Jake didn’t return to his seat, instead getting Daniel ready. It was the final performance after one more act. The nurse came up to them and congratulated Em on such a powerful performance and she smiled in return.

The final performer walked off the stage and they drew the curtain, the nurse handed Jake the microphone and he walked onto the stage in a false confidence. Gotta fake it till you make it right? He immediately saw the stunned faces of his colleagues.

“What is Peralta doing on stage?” Holt question.

“Thank you everyone for coming out and supporting such an amazing thing” He began, “I’m going to try and explain how much this hospital has helped me, but quick disclaimer I am uncomfortable with emotions” He laughed at there and so did a few of the audience members. “I grew up in a house full of love, or as much love as when your father abandons you age 7.” He could feel the tenseness within the audience. “So as I was saying a household of love, I had an identical twin brother, Issac who was my best friend, a younger sister named Emily and a younger brother named Daniel. Both of which you have met tonight.” He could see the open mouths of his colleagues. “On June 10 1999, it was one day after my birthday, and the whole family was leaving the city for the weekend, my mother, my nana and all of my siblings. We were on the freeway when a drunk driver crashed into us. My mother and Nana died immediately. Emily had suffered an impact to the chest. Daniel suffered a broken spine and swelling of the brain leading to development issues. My brother had been impaled on a piece of metal through the chest, the surgeons fought very hard to save his life but unfortunately the trauma was too much.” He took a deep breath, “I didn’t escape injust myself, I was impaled with a large piece of metal, meaning I would need a double kidney and liver transplant. Due to Issac being an identical twin and being in the next operating room, the doctors made a decision and transplants his organs to me.” He looked around, he could see Boyle and Amy obviously crying. “When I woke up that evening I was told my father had killed himself, apparently unable to handle the tragedy. The nurse turned to me and said I was an orphan and now the sole career for a 4 year old and a 2 month old baby. I was lost, I didn’t know what to do, 2 days ago I was a child myself and I was angry, so so angry. Then walks in my guardian angel. Gina Linetti, my other best friend and she goes “You got this boo, don’t be stupid or do I have to know the stupid out of you” and i say but Gina I am all alone, I ain’t got no job, no home, nothing. She honest to god rolls her eyes at me and goes ‘you idiot you're not alone, you ain’t got no job? Then get a job, nana left you her home. You are the last family to them, you raise them good, you go to college, you follow your dream, you show them they can do anything if they just try. Because Kiddo I am right by your side.’ I would also like to throw out there that I am in fact older than Gina and she still calls me kiddo” The audience laughs through their tears. “Without the amazing staff at the children's hospital, our lives would have turned out very different so from me and the rest of the parents, careers and patients we thank you” Everyone applauded. “I will now be singing a song, to finish this night off.

Jake walked up to the microphone and began singing the opening notes;

“When we were young we were the ones the kings and queens…”

He started off slowly, focusing straight down the middle

“If I was dying on my knees you would be the one to rescue me” He continued, hitting every note perfectly. He grabbed the microphone from the stand “I’ve got you brother”, he was walking around the stage, getting into the song.

He was walking back towards the curtain just in time for it to raise and all the performers from the night were stood there, in hospital gowns singing the group section and singing along with Jake “and if hear no trouble wanted.” they all sang together, it was powerful, goosebumps rising among the audience arms.

If i was dying on my knees you would be the one to rescue me  
And if you were drowning at sea I would give you my lungs so you could breath”

“I’ve got you brother  
I’ve got you brother”

When the song ended, they all grabbed each others hands as they all bowed, as the audience stood and cheered. Jake took Emily and Daniel under his arms and walked forward slightly, smiling at the audience.

This was one of the best moments of his life. The curtain closed and they all walked back stage, getting ready to leave for the night.

“I say, we should all go out for pizza what do you say?” Jake said, Em and Daniel all cheered.

“Why don’t you invite your friends?” Em asked him and he smiled at her “afterall, they do know about us now”

“Yea” Daniel agreed.

“Well I guess since you both agree I will go and invite them now” He quickly ran off to where his colleagues were still sat, other audience members around them already gone.

“Jakey, I had no idea I-i-i-” Boyle then burst out sobbing.

“I was actually coming over to see if you guys would like to go out for pizza with us?” Jake asked.

“Us?” Terry asked.

Before Jake could reply Emily was behind him with Daniel “Yeah us, the kids he kept secret for 11 years” Jake turned around so fast when he heard her behind him. She was smirking and he shook his head at her. He put his arm around her, closing his arm pretending to put her in a headlock. “This is police brutality. Quick somebody arrest him! Life fading, eyes closing” She pretended to pass out and they were all watching amused.

The squad agreed to go for pizza.

For the first time in 11 years, he felt a little bit lighter.


	2. Chapter 2

When they were outside the theatre, the split off into 2 groups, Jake took Gina, Em, Daniel and Amy with him to the pizza restaurant and the rest went with Terry. Gina and Em got in the back of the car but Daniel still needed help getting in.

“Ames can you come over here?” Jake asked and she nodded, “hold out your arm” she did as she was told and he took Daniels hands and placed them there “Okay Daniel hold on for a minute whilst I put your walker in the trunk.”

Amy could feel Daniel holding onto her arms tightly and she smiled, she was smaller than her, he came to half her height, he had the same hair and eyes as Jake. However, he had a lot more freckles than Jake did. Jake came back over and Daniel transitioned his weight onto Jake, “Thanks Ames you can get in the car now.” Amy got into the front seat and watched as Jake helped Daniel get into the car and buckle his seat belt before getting in the car himself.

“We going Sals?” Dan asked from the back and Jake looked at him in the rear view mirror and smiled “yeah Bud were going to Sals” and with that Jake started up the car and drove onwards.

“Can you put the radio on please” Em asked from the back and Jake flicked it on. “Not this station” he changed it again “next” Jake rolled his eyes whilst Amy just smirked at him. She was quiet for a few moments but Em always had the urge to fill any silence, much like Jake, “So Amy are you Jakes partner?” She asked, leaning forward so that she was resting on Amy's seat.

“Yeah I am” Amy replied smiling.

“He talks about you a lot” Emily said smiling mischievously. Gina turned to her and smirked.

“Em” Jake said.

“Uh he does?” Amy asked, grinning at how uncomfortable Jake was.

“Oh yeah, it's always Amy this and Amy that, and Amys so pretty, Amys too good for that guy.” She knew she was pushing too far, but she was a button pusher, liking to see how far she could go before her brother was using that tone and giving her that look.

They were at a red light and Jake turned around to look at her “Emily Edna Peralta, if you do not sit back I will ground you.” Jake said sternly, Gina was lightly shaking his head and Amy sat in the front with wide, stunned eyes. She had never seen Jake like this, always assuming he would be the fun parent. She stuck her tongue out at him, and he stuck his tongue out at her. Amy rolled her eyes, that was the Jake she knew.

“Dads mad” Daniel started saying from the back, rocking back and forth.

“No no Daniel I’m not mad.” Jake tried saying in a reassuring tone, the light turned green.

Gina reached across Emily and held Daniel's hands “He's not angry Kiddo, him and Em were just messing around, you know like when they're at dinner.” She said reassuringly and Dan nodded before calming down. He held her hand the rest of the drive back to the restaurant.

Once Daniel was out of the car and with his walker, Jake turned to them “Why don’t you guys head in first, me and Em are gonna have a quick talk.” Gina nodded and headed in with Amy following behind them, turning to look back at Jake. He looked stressed, nothing like his usual self, hands in his pockets and tense shoulders. Amy turned back towards Sals and she could see the rest of the squad already sitting at a table and staring out the window at them.

Once in the restaurant Gina helped Daniel sit down before taking her own seat.

“Everybody this is Daniel” Gina introduced and Daniel waved excitedly. The squad all smiled at him but Gina saw them all staring out the window and Jake and Gina sighed, “He’s just talking to her, she got a bit rude in the car.” Gina said and the squad all nodded before turning back to Daniel.

“So Daniel how old are you.” Holt asked.

Daniel turned to Gina and she whispered to him “You know this one buddy, how many fingers” Gina said and held up ten fingers for Daniel to count, before exclaiming excitedly “TEN” and everyone let out a slight chuckle. “Daniel is really smart, but when he gets tired and nervous he forgets things easily. The squad all nodded before looking back down at their menus.

Whilst all of this was going on inside, outside Jake was looking at Em as she stood there quietly. “You owe Amy an apology” He said quietly.

“What for I didn’t do anything wrong!” She exclaimed.

“You know what you did, you made her uncomfortable. This isn’t another one of your jokes Em, sometimes your actions have consequences.” Jake said quietly. No matter how much Em raised her voice at him, he never raised his voice at her.

“IS THIS A JOKE! I-”

“Em I suggest you think about your volume because you’ve already lost your phone, do you want to lose TV privileges as well.” She stopped at that, eyes blazing. “You owe Amy an apology” she nodded her head “I didn’t raise you to be like this Em. I understand things are hard but we be kind and we be grateful to those around us. Because we more than anybody know how short life can be” She nodded again, she was still angry, he could see it in her eyes. “You can yell at the world when we are at home, but when we are with friends, we be kind okay?” She nodded again, he went to give her a hug but she stormed off to the restaurant. No he was getting angry. “Em your phone.” He said after her but she just kept walking.

When they all heard the front door slam open they all looked forward to see an angry teenage girl storming to their table, Jake following not far behind. He waved to the person behind the counter who waved back. Em had sat down next to Terry, hands crossed and fuming. Jake came to stand over her, “Em” she ignored him, everyone was looking at him, “Emily” He said, he saw her eye twitch and he sighed, rubbing a hand across his forehead. He leant down, one hand on the table, the other on the back of her seat and whispered to her “Emily Edna Peralta, you apologise for your behaviour, you give me your phone and when we get home you go straight to your room. Now go to the toilet and calm down and when you come back I am expecting you to apologise to everyone.” He leant back and she stood up, handing him her phone before storming off towards the bathrooms.

Jake took his seat on the other side of Daniel, looking up at his friends ”sorry about that” He could tell everybody was looking at him with a shocked expression but he just couldn’t handle anymore tonight. He turned to Daniel and looked over his shoulder “So what are you thinking buddy?” Jake asked. Everyone turned back to their menus and there was a silence across the table.

He saw Em leave the toilets and she looked noticeably calmer, she walked over to the head of the table “I want to apologise to everybody for my behaviour, it was not okay and very unlike me. Also Amy I am sorry for the things I said in the car.” She sat down again, this time next to Jake “I’m sorry for how I treated you, that wasn’t fair, you’ve always been so kind and supportive of us and we should treat the ones we love with kindness.” She said and hugged him.

“Thank you Em, I appreciate that very much.” She pulled back and looked at him, “but you understand that you are still grounded for the next 2 weeks though?” She nodded at him and he smiled. “Okay now pick ya pizza I am starving.” He smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

“So Jake you gonna introduce us or..” Rosa asked.

He cleared his throat and looked up at everyone, “Okay everyone this is Daniel, he is 10, he's funny and kind and smart.” He turned to Em “This is Emily, she is 15 and as you guys saw earlier she has a wicked sense of humour, she is grateful, kind, smart and talented.” They all smiled at him. The waiter walked over then and they all said their orders.

“So Em have you got any hobbies?” Terry asked.

“Umm, I like to read, I’m a massive book worm, Jake takes me to a charity shop and the library once every 2 weeks to get a new book.” She said with a wide smile, looking at Jake.

“Its crazy, they overtake the apartment, they’re all over her bedroom, mine and the living room. I’m trying to convince her to donate some but she's determined to read them all again, aren't ya Em?”

“Absolutely.”

“What about you Daniel?” Terry turned to him.

“I like movies, the park and the museum, oooo and when dad reads to me.” He went back to colouring the sheet the restaurant handed him when they came in. He saw a few of his friends look at him when he called Jake ‘dad’ again.

“He calls me dad cause I’ve raised him, but we’ve had that talk haven’t we buddy?” He looked at Daniel and he nodded.

“My real dad is with the angels, but he is also my dad, but I can call him dad or Jake, it's my choice.” He added, not looking up from his sheet.

“The same went for me, but I was just old enough to remember Roger.” When she saw their eyebrows raise at her using his name rather than calling him dad, “As I got older I had more questions, Jake has always promised to be truthful, so when I asked why he was so much older than me he explained, that Roger was a man who would promise the world, then disappear. Our mother was kind and forgiving and she had a big heart, no matter who it was.” Jake smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

There was a pause in the conversation before everyone broke off into their own conversations until their pizza arrived. Everyone started eating straight away, Jake noticed that Daniel wasn’t eating, “You okay Bud?” He asked Daniel, he knew his friends were looking at him, still so curious about this other side of his life. Daniel nodded slowly, “You tired?” He asked and Daniel nodded. Jake put down his own food, grabbing a knife and fork, and cutting his pizza up so that Jake could feed him, leaving his own pizza to go cold. Once everyone was finished Gina turned to him.

“Let me do it Kiddo, you eat yours.” She said.

“You sure?” Jake asked and she nodded.

He turned back to his own pizza which was cold by this point, he could see his friends looking on.

“Jake did you contact the school about the tutor?” Em asked. He was only half way through his pizza.

“Yeah, they said it's not in the budget.”

“Jake I really need that tutor, I know I might not make it but I still wanna get my GED.” Em said.

“I’ll see what I can do Em, but you know things are tight.” He sighed, pizza forgotten, he knew he wasn’t going to be able to finish it.

“Please, Jake can’t we ask the school again? My grades are really slipping. I study all night and all day and I still don’t understand half of it.” She said, desperation clear in her voice.

Jake sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, “I will try the school again but I’m not making any promises okay?”

“Jake if you want, I can tutor her?” Amy asked. They both turned to look at her, “I got straight As, and I am a department volunteer tutor.”

“Ames I can’t ask that of you.” Jake said.

“Jake please please please.” Em begged.

“Jake I really don’t mind” Amy stressed with kind eyes.

“Fine, as long as Amy doesn’t mind” Jake relented and Em cheered in excitement before quickly giving Jake a hug and then getting up to give Amy one aswell, clinging onto her tightly. “Come on, time to take your pills. I’ll arrange with Amy a good time to come over.” He said and Em agreed, sitting down and taking her pills out of her backpack.

When the bill came, he was trying to figure out his part, but Holt insisted he pay for the team. He wouldn’t accept any protests and simply put down the money before getting his coat on.

They all walked outside together and walked in seperate directions, Jake got Daniel in the car, he was almost entirely asleep, the excitement of the day being too much for him. Em was already in the car and he was just about to get in the car when he saw Amy walking not far behind where his car was parked.

“Ames” he called, closing the car door and walking over to her. She paused in her walk when she saw him walking over to her, “I just want to thank you for volunteering to tutor Em.” He had such a big smile on his face, his eyes sparkling. “If I can do anything to repay you.” He said breathlessly.

“You don’t have to repay me Peralta, we both know how much I love learning and teaching.”

“Dork” He said jokingly.

She smiled and nudged him “Hey be nice” she let out a soft laugh under his breath.

“When is good for you to come round?” He asked.

“Well I know we share the same day off tomorrow so how about we start there and figure out a schedule tomorrow?” She asked.

“That sounds perfect.”

In Jake Peralta's mind, Amy Santiago was just perfection, she was everything kind and perfect in this world. Her smile and twinkling eyes could brighten up any of his darkest days.

They smiled awkwardly at each other before they both turned their separate ways, Jake heading over to his car and Amy into a cab.

“So, Amys nice.” Em said as soon as he was in the car.

“She is.”

“She’s pretty to.”

Jake gave her a look out of the corner of his eye “I guess”

“You’ve been single for a while now, kinda like 10 years.” She said, focusing straight ahead.

“Em” He said with a sigh.

“I just think, she's nice and she’s pretty and you are so obsessed with her, like you even have a photo of you two together on the mantle.”

“I just don’t think it would be a good idea to start something now, there's a lot going on.” He said quietly.

“and what about the past 10 years, what was your reason then?”

“I’ve been busy Em.”

“I just don’t want you to be a year from now, mourning me and having to take care of Daniel by yourself and watching the woman you obviously have feelings for just walk away with some other guy because you are not sending her any signals.” He turned to look at her, “I don’t want you to be alone when I go.”

“Your not going anywhere.” Determination shone in every aspect of him, his eyes, his tone and the rigidness of his back, because as far as he could help it, his sister was going to live a long and happy life and she was going to get to experience everything that he didn’t.

“You don’t know that.” whispering quietly.

“Yes I do, I just know it.” He said and with that they stayed in silence, with Daniels quiet snores from the back seat. He just knew that Emily Edna Peralta’s story was not over yet, she was like the people you read about in books, she was a force to be reckoned with.

-*-  
Amy Santiago knocked on his door at 8am and he answered still in his pajamas, long plaid pajama bottoms and a long sleeved black shirt, with extreme bed hair. He looked adorable and Amy couldn’t help smirking at him. When she walked through the door the first thing she noted was that there were lots of things, but when she looked closer it appeared to be the kids things, such as Emily's books that they apparently weren’t kidding about. She could see that there was some medical equipment near the window, she could also see random toys around the apartment, some papers strewn across the table and some washing up in the sink.

“Sorry about the mess, I haven't gotten around to tidying yet, I usually do that after everything gets done.” He explained, running his hands through his hair and looking around. “If you wanna take a seat anywhere, I will go get Em.”

She sat at the dinner table and justified that it was probably the easiest place to study. She watched Jake walk off to one of the three rooms to which she assumed was Emily's room and quickly after the teen appeared, with her oxygen tank behind her and dressed in black jeans and a sweater.

“You guys gonna be okay while I get Daniel ready for the day?” Jake asked and they both nodded and she watched Jake walk off to the other bedroom. She frowned to herself, because she figured out the last room must be the bathroom so where was Jakes room?

Em saw her staring, “Daniel still wears a diaper at night because there isn’t anyone to help him to the toilet in the middle of the night.” She explained, “So in the mornings, he gets him dressed and ready, does his physical therapy with him in the living room because the rooms are quite small. Then we all sit down for breakfast.” She paused in her explanation to take a breath, “It may not seem it but Daniel has come a long way, a couple years ago his speech was still bad and he was still dependent on a wheelchair, Jake has really pushed for the insurance company to fund his physical therapy sessions, he's really pushed for all of us to get the things we need.”

“Must be hard” Amy said.

“It is sometimes, but he always makes sure were happy and that we can have the small things.” Just then she saw Jake walk out of Daniel's room behind Daniel and so the bathroom where she saw him help Daniel to brush his teeth. Then they both walked into the living room, Jake helping Daniel to sit on the sofa before moving the coffee table to the edge of the room to make more space, and that's when she saw it, the box for the air mattress that some books were stacked on top of. Jake Peralta for the past 11 years has been sleeping on an air mattress.

He saw her looking at him and she smiled softly at him. This man was truly incredible.

She turned back to Em and opened a notebook she had in her bag.

“Okay so what are you struggling with?” Amy asked, pen ready to make notes.

“Um I’m really struggling with Math, there's also Latin and Spanish.” She listened and Amy nodded, these were subjects she could help with. “A little of science, I haven’t understood any of that since I’ve not been in school.” She said.

“Do you have the school syllabus?” Amy asked and when she frowned Amy added it to her list. “Do you have all the textbooks?”

“Not really, the school won’t loan me because they're expensive, but they’ve been sending me the work.”

Amy was angry, what help was sending the work without the textbooks to help. She wrote in caps on her notebook, ‘GIVE SCHOOL HELL’. Em laughed at this note. “Okay give me your schools number.” Amy said and Em looked to Jake who got his phone out to give it to her. And with that she called them.

“Hello, this is Amy Santiago I’m calling on behalf of Emily Peralta, I would like to request copies of the textbooks and syllabus.” There was some silence as all three of the Peraltas stared at her. “Oh you can’t release that?” There was some more silence, “Then I request to speak to your head teacher?” More silence “Oh she's busy, interesting because I know legally” She paused at that, “Oh she’s suddenly free how convenient.” The Peraltas all stared at her with smiles on their faces. “Hi, if I understand correctly one of your students, Emily Perata, has been requesting some materials from this school to aid her education and you have been anything but helpful.” She was cut off and Jake could see the anger in her eyes. “Well I’m sure the papers would be interested in knowing how your prevent the education of an extremely ill child. And i’m sure the board of education would be interested to know, does the name Santigo mean anything to.” She smirked at that one, “I will be there in an hour to collect the materials, please make sure they’re ready with extensive notes from the teachers, future work, the syllabus and necessary textbooks.” With that she hung up and all of the Santiagos cheered for her.

Jake and Emily brought her into a hug, “Amy Santiago you are a hero.” Jake said.

“Back off Jake she’s my hero.” Emily shoved him.

“Okay okay, I’m gonna quickly run over and get the stuff I need then I’ll be right back.” With that she left, the clicking shut behind her as Emily turned to smile at Jake.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn’t shocking to Jake Peralta that Amy was an amazing tutor, they had all sat down and organised a schedule for the tutoring sessions and prioritised the ones where she was struggling most. They began Math that day just to see what Emily did or didn’t know. By 3 Emily was exhausted and had to lay down, Dan was playing with some toys in his bedroom and she looked up to see Jake starting to pick up some stuff off of the floor and organise it where it was meant to be. He was still in his pajamas and looked frazzled. She got up from her seat and went to the kitchen and started with the dishes in the sink. She felt Jake come up behind her and place his hands on top of hers in the sink, making her stop what she was doing.

“You don’t have to. You’ve done enough.” He said in a quiet voice, his kind eyes staring back at her.

“I know but I thought I could help.”

“Ames really you don’t have to, I always do them before going to bed.”

“Let me help Jake, you look tired.” She saw him slowly give up and she continued washing the dishes and he leant back on the counter watching her, arms crossed over his chest. He was still trying to decide how he felt about Amy being so close to everything in his life, the only person ever seeing his struggle being Gina. He felt almost vulnerable.

“Why didn’t you tell any of us?” She asked quietly.

He shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t really know to be honest, but I’ve never really told anyone before.”

“Not even a girlfriend?” He snorted at that and she looked over to him with furrowed eyebrows.

“No Ames, you gotta have a girlfriend to be able to tell them anything.” she frowned at him and he was amused at the cute furrow between her eyebrows, “Ames I haven’t dated anyone since I got custody.”

Her draw dropped at that and a cup slipped out of her hands and fell back into the sink and he laughed at her. He hugged her to the side whilst she stood there shocked, staring at him. He took over what she was doing and finished the dishes.

“So youre telling me that you haven’t dated in 10 years.”

“I’ve dated but that's all it was, never going past the second date.” He shrugged at her.

“But how?”

“Ames I’ve been rather busy the past 10 years, I don’t usually get a lot of free time and whatever free time I do get, I spend it with the kids.”

They smiled at each other then before he ducked under the sink to get anti bacterial out from under the sink to wipe the table and kitchen counter and she stared at him shocked. He was just constantly surprising her at the moment.

“We have to be careful with germs and everything because of Ems heart. If she gets ill it could become major and that means time in the hospital.” She went over to him, standing close, “that's why she is napping as well, she doesn’t have a lot of energy so she needs rest often.” She placed her hand on his arm.

“Jake why don’t you get dressed and I’ll finish wiping down everything.”

“No it's fine, I can get dressed after I’ve done all the cleaning. You're tutoring my kid for free, I’m not about to make you clean my home as well.”

“It's hardly twisting my arm.” She smiled at him “ come on we both know how much I love doing this type of thing.” He smiled and turned to face her fully. Grasping her shoulders he slowly brought her into a hug.

“You Amy Santiago are amazing.” He handed over the spray and cloth and she listened as he went into Daniel's room and she looked up in time to see him walk into the bathroom with a pile of clothes.

She knew it mustn't have been easy raising them by himself but she was truely starting to realize the true extent of everything that he had sacrificed. He has been by himself for 10 years, he slept on an air mattress, he didn;t have a bedroom, he kept his clothes in Dans room and as she looked around the only possessions she could see of his was the Die hard DVDs near the TV. She had the overwhelming urge to bring him into a hug and never let go, just wanting to protect him from everything. She looked up when she heard Daniel come into the room, he stood at the entry way staring at her.

“Where's Dad?” He asked quietly.

“He's just getting dressed. Do you need something?” She put down the spray and cloth and turned to face him.

He held up one of his toys and she walked over to see what he was showing her. He handed her the toy train and she looked it over and it seemed fine. He must have sensed that she didn’t know what was wrong. Daniel pointed to a button on the top “it stopped choo chooing.” He said and she understood.

Walking over to the kitchen she looked around in a bunch of draws trying to see if there were any batteries anywhere, Daniel stood beside her watching. That's the scene Jake came out to witness and he stood in the hallway watching with his hands on his hips whilst Amy looked around the kitchen and Daniel stepping wherever she did.

“You guys okay there?” He asked as he walked into the kitchen, he noticed Amy jump a little and smirked at her.

“Stopped choo chooing” Daniel said before Amy could say anything.

“Sorry bud we don’t have any batteries, but if we can afford them I will buy them when I go shopping” Daniel looked at his feet so Jake walked over to him and crouching to get Daniels attention and look him in the eyes he said “can you do the choo chooing for now?” Daniel nodded and walked back to his bedroom with the silent train in his hands.

Jake sighed and got out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote batteries at the top before opening the fridge to see what he would need to buy at the grocery shop. There wasn’t much in the fridge except basics like milk and butter and other small things. He shook his head.

“Are you okay Jake?” She asked.

He bowed his head down a little, “It's just a little frustrating because I should be able to buy batteries and take them to the zoo and about another 100 hundred things they deserve and should experience but I just can’t do it, bills get paid, medical stuff gets done and the fridge has gotta have food in it. By the end of everything there's not a lot left, but then I have to put some away in the rainy day jar, they get a couple bucks allowance and I gotta get fuel for the car and before you know it there's nothing left.” He rubbed his eyes aggressively. He didn’t see Amy Santiago coming at him full speed and bring him into a bone crushing hug, but he appreciated it all the same.

“Jake, you are doing an amazing job and they know that.” She whispered into his neck where her head was buried and she felt him nod, squeezing her just a little tighter. Taking a deep breath he stood back and finished his list. It was basic enough, fruit and ved, sandwich fillings and small snacks for in between meals and lunches.

“I’ve gotta wait for Gina to get here before I can go.” He said looking up at her and walking over to the sofa where he practically collapsed. She followed him over and sat next to him, her leg lightly brushing his and she felt a small blush rise to her cheeks. He looked over to her and smiled, “Thanks for helping today by the way, you didn’t have to.”

“I feel like I’m going to have to keep saying this before you understand, I don’t mind helping, in fact ask for my help anytime.” She leaned her head back on the sofa, copying his slouched position and turned so she was facing him. They were closer than they usually would be but still far enough away that they were not crossing any boundaries.

“You don’t have to though but I appreciate the help.” There was a small pause where he stared into her eyes, “I probably won’t ask for it though, so if you see me struggling you might just have to force me to accept the help.” He warned. She smiled at that, Jake had never been good at accepting help, no matter how big or how small. “Gina used to get so angry at me for never asking for help when I was sinking under everything. At one point it got so bad that she moved in for a couple of months, which was crowded but appreciated until we got everything under control and a schedule sorted out. She comes around every weekend to watch them so I can run out to the store and then she goes.”

“She sounds like she's been your rock for the past 10 years.” She whispered and he nodded in response.

Silence engulfed them as they both sat there, thinking and observing. Amy just wanted to give Jake the world, she always thought he was this childish jerk who was a bit self obsessed, but now seeing the real him and what his life is like and what he does on a daily basis, she realizes she realises she couldn’t have been more wrong. He was so kind and gentle and from what she has seen over the past 24 hours, he rarely thinks about himself. She lifted her hand and rested in on top of his, reminding him that she was here for him.

He looked down at their hands before looking up into her eyes, he slowly turned over his hand and squeezed. Simply saying that he knows and he thanks her.

Neither of them saw Emily standing in the doorway, watching their interaction. She just knew they were meant to be together and she would do anything to make sure that he would not end up alone. She wasn’t naive, she knew the chances of getting a new heart were small, she was making her peace with her truth, accepting that this time next year, she would most likely be dead.


	4. Chapter 4

They had fallen into a pattern pretty quickly, Amy would come to his apartment 3-4 times a week to tutor Emily, usually always staying for dinner and sometimes would even be talked into a movie from one of the Peraltas. She had stayed late enough a couple of times to see their night time schedule, Jake would watch Emily take her evening pills and then walk her to her bedroom where they would spend 5 minutes talking. Then he would get Daniel ready for the evening and would either talk to him or read a chapter from the book they were reading, Harry Potter, Amy was so happy about that, going on for hours and hours at work how amazing the series was and how many hidden messages were inside, he just smiled at his nerd of a partner, always so cute when she rambled excitedly. Jake would then slowly push the sofa back and clear a large space on the floor and slowly roll out his air mattress. He had explained once that they couldn’t afford to move anywhere else, things were already so tight and he owned the apartment. She just smiled and squeezed his hand. They had been doing that a lot lately, touching. Light brushes on arms, holding hands, hands on the small of their backs when they pass each other. One time during a movie she had even fallen asleep on his shoulder, not moving until he woke her up.

She was seeing first hand how hard it was for him to accept help, he would constantly remind her that she didn’t have to tidy or entertain Daniel so Jake could get ready for the day or any of the other small things she managed to do in order to help him out in any way she can. She truly just wanted to give him the world in any way she could.

They had been doing this for a few weeks before disaster struck, because there was just no way that Jake Peralta's life could work out for once. She had gotten a panicked call from Jake the morning of their long study day telling her not to come over, something happened and to stay home. Well of course she wasn’t going to listen to those messages because who the hell listens to their friends in that kind of state and does nothing. No Amy Santiago grabbed her purse and rushed over there and knocked hurriedly on the door.

The door swung open to chaos alright, she could hear Daniel crying, Em rushing around as fast as she could, Jake still in his pajamas, read faced and hair mussed.

“Amy I told you not to come.” He simply stated.

She rolled her eyes at him, “what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t come after that message.” She explained.

She looked past him and that's when she saw it, a burst pipe, leaving at least 3 inches of water throughout the apartment, everything on the floor was soaked.

Jake walked into the apartment and she took off her shoes before stepping off the small step that led into the apartment. “A pipe burst last time and I didn’t realise until I was floating in my bed instead of safely on the floor and so many things are ruined and we have nowhere to go.” He sat down on the sofa, head in his hands clearly overwhelmed.

She came to a few conclusions, Jake was too overwhelmed to think clearly, things needed to be lifted off of the floor ASAP and Daniel needed to be dealt with. Breathing in deep in an attempt to relax she got to work, walking into Daniel's room where he was sitting on his bed, a few of his toys floating.

“Okay buddy what's wrong?” She asked him as she knelt down in front of him. He continued to cry and she looked at him, still in pajamas, not dressed for the day, right he needs to have his morning routine done. She quickly picked out some clothes for him and turned to him.

“Okay Daniel I need you to be a big and brave boy can you do that for me?” She asked and she knelt down in front of him, bringing his hands into hers. He nodded slightly, “I need you to take a few deep breaths like me yeah?” She took some deep breaths and released them, doing it until Daniel was copying her. “Are you able to handle your diaper by yourself? Like a big boy?” She asked again and when he nodded she stood up and held her hands out, “Okay I will help you to the bathroom okay?” He nodded again and she picked his clothes up. She walked him to the bathroom before walking out “If you need anything just yell okay?” he nodded and she closed the door behind her.

She checked on Emily next to see her looking around her bedroom.

“You okay Em?” She asked.

“My books” She simply stated.

“Save what you can and get everything important off of the floor and we will worry about everything else later okay?” She said and Emily nodded.

Walking out into the living room she lifted all of Daniels equipment off of the floor and carried it over to the table, she could feel Jake watching her confused. She realised some of the electrics were still on and rushed to shut off the mains so that they wouldn’t be in any danger.

She turned to Jake, “Get dressed and pack some bags for you guys, you won’t be able to stay here whilst it's being fixed.” Before she turned around and got back to work on lifting anything important off of the floor.

He just stared at her, pausing to take everything in. She had come into his home and given him a life boat when he was drowning, he couldn’t help it, he walked up to her and brought her into a bone crushing hug. He knew she was surprised because he felt the breath leave her body when he wrapped her up into his arms.

“Thank you” he whispered into her hair and he felt her lift her arms around him, squeezing him back.

“Always pineapples.” She whispered, she gave him more squeeze before letting go of him and he smiled back.

She heard the bathroom door open and she went to stand in the doorway to see Daniel stood there fully dressed, his shirt inside out but he had managed to do it by himself.

“Look at you Dan!” She said excitedly and he smiled back at her, she felt Jake appear behind her and he smiled at him.

While Jake stepped into Daniels room to pack their bags she called the Captain and explained the situation, asking for a week paid holiday, which he granted without thought, telling her to call if she needed anything. Next she called her brother who was into plumbing and construction and asked him to come over and help at some point which he agreed to, not before teasing her of course. Next she called her mother, this one she knew was going to give her a headache.

“Mija, how're you? Are you dating? Have you found a nice man yet? Are they working you too hard?” Her mother rambled off into spanish. Her mother could speak english perfectly good, she was fluent after all, but whenever it came to her family she always slipped into spanish and on instinct she did too.

“Mama, I’m fine and not dating that's not why I’m calling.”

“What's wrong mija? Why aren’t you dating?”

“Because I’m not looking for that right now.” She heard her mother sigh over the phone. “I was wondering if my friends and I could stay for a week? His pipe burst and he has nowhere to go.” She explained.

“Friends as in plural?” Her mother asked.

“Yea, he has two disabled kids and they can’t stay in this environment.”

“This friend wouldn’t be a certain work colleague would it?” She asked, Amy could hear the smirk in her mother's voice.

“Mama” She stressed out, only hearing her mother chuckle in response.

“Yes Mija, that's fine, but not all the rooms are available.”

“Why?”

“Some of your brothers have come to visit.” She explained.

“How many rooms are there?” She asked.

“3, your room, the guest and Leos” She explained and Amy nodded.

“So when you said some of my brothers you meant six” Amy asked to clarify hearing her mother confirm, Amy nodded to herself.

“We will be there by this evening” Amy confirmed before saying bye and hanging up.

She walked further into the apartment and stood in the doorway to Daniel's room, “I’m going to go and pack a bag and I will be back to pick you up in an hour.”

Jake frowned at her, following her as she walked into the living room, gathering her things, “Where are we going?” He asked. He knew that she didn’t have enough room in her apartment for all of them.

She could see Emily stood behind Jake, she breathed out a long breath to calm her racing heart, “My parents.” She said quietly.

“What?”

“My parents” She spoke louder.

“Amy no, we can’t, thank you so much but we don’t want to impose.” He stressed.

“You won’t be, she already said yes and you finally get to meet some of my brothers, okay be back in an hour bye.” She rushed out as she closed the door behind her, not giving him the option to argue with her.

He just stood there shocked as he turned to look at Emily, who also had her mouth open in shock.

“You heard her, we only got an hour so let's get packing.” Em said, clapping her hands and walking back to her room.

Jakes and Daniels bags were packed so he moved them out into the living room, near the door where there was a step so there was no water. He went to the medicine cabinets and put in there all the necessary medicines and the ones he might need into a bag. The phone book of all the numbers he might need also went into this bag. He quickly got Daniels physical therapy equipment and placed it near the door and looked at the pile of things there. Never before having to go on a trip overnight, he was almost shocked at the amount of stuff he had to bring.

Em walked out with a bag and Jake rushed over to help her with her belongings.

“So we're staying with Amy's family huh?” She asked with a smirk on her face, Jake nodded, “What’re they like?” She asked, always curious.

“I don’t really know.” Jake paused and thought for a moment, “All I really know is that she is from a big family and that they’re cuban.” He said. Did he really not know any more about Amy's family, “Oh she has 7 brothers.”

Her jaw dropped at that, “7?” She questioned and he smirked and nodded at her. She had always wondered what it would be like to be surrounded by so much family, it has always been them three and Gina against the world, and against all odds.

His phone rang notifying him that Amy was on her way up in the elevator so he went and helped Daniel into the room and double checked to make sure they had everything. He opened the door ready for Amy to come in. When she saw the pile of stuff she looked up at him and he ran his hand through his hair, looking down at all of it.

“How about I run some of the stuff down to my car quickly and then we can do the rest when I come back up?” She suggested, already reaching for a bag.

“I’ll run it down, I can carry more, you just stay here with them.” He said and grabbed half of the bags, grabbed Amy's keys and rushed out of the door.

Amy turned to see Emily smiling at her and smiled back, “So 7 brothers?” She asked and Amy let out a small laugh.

“Yeah 7 brothers.” Amy confirmed.

“What's that like?”

“Loud, chaotic, but in the best way.” She replied, remembering when she was a teenager and never had any privacy or how the house was never quiet, but as soon as the first boy broke her heart all of her brothers were lined up ready to beat him up. She smiled at the memory.

“It's always been us three and Gina, I wonder what loud and chaotic is like.”

“You’ll find out, some of my brothers are staying there as well at the moment.” Amy explained and looked to Emily who was smiling, a glint in her eye.

“Cool” She whispered excitedly. “Are they older or younger?” She asked just wanting to know as much as possible.

“Um, both I think, I’m number 5 of 8.”

She saw Jake come back in and she grabbed half of the bags and he grabbed the other half, passing Emily the keys to the apartment.

“Can you lock up please Em and help Daniel.” He asked and she nodded her head.

They managed to fit everything in the trunk and all got in the car. The whole ride Emily was asking questions and occasionally Daniel would ask one. Looking over she smiled at Jake, he reached over and grabbed her hand, not letting go until he had to.

Emily took out her phone and took a picture of the two of them, holding hands and smiling at eachother, only made more magical by the orange clouds in front of them from the setting sun. Yeah, she just knew they were meant to be together.


	5. Chapter 5

Pulling up outside of the Santiago household, it was not what Jake expected, he was expecting all grand entrance ways, a house so big it rivaled a mansion. But the house he was looking at was modest but it did not look like it held 8 kids at one point. He could see where sections of the house had been expanded on and the garden was neat with flowers along the walkway, and a driveway where there were cars piled on. He could feel Amy's nervous eyes on him and he turned to give her a comfortable smile.

She stepped out first and as predicted Camilla and Victor Santiago were walking down to surround her in a hug.

“Mija” Her mother said, squeezing tightly.

“Hi mum” She said back. She heard Jake's door open and close behind her, releasing her mother, she turned and took a step towards Jake. She heard Em open her door and Jake quickly went to help Daniel out of the car, bringing them around to stand near Amy.

“Mom, dad, this is Jake from work a-”

“Ahh your Jake from work” Her mom said causing Amy to blush and quickly introduce them.

“And these are his kids, Em and Daniel”

Emily waved nervously whilst Daniel held onto Jake tightly. Sometimes his moods were unpredictable, he would be really outgoing and talk to anybody willing to listen, and other times he was so shy he wouldn’t be able to let go of Jake.

Jake stepped forward and held out his hand to both Camilla and Victor, “It's a pleasure to meet you and thank you so much for having us, you guys are a lifesaver.”

“Your welcome Jake.” Camilla smiled at him and then at the kids.

Jake went to go to the boot but was stopped by Daniel's strong grip on his arm, fully aware that the Santiagos were staring at them. He knelt down slightly in front of Daniel, “buddy you gotta let go so I can unload the car.” Daniel shook his head quickly, his eyes wide and scared, “okay how about you hold onto Em or Amy whilst I unload the car okay?” Daniel reluctantly nodded his head and held onto Emily’s arm. He looked up to see the Santiagos staring at them but before he could say anything Amy interrupted him.

“Mom, dad can you help unload the car please?” Amy said brightly and walked over to the trunk of her car and handed them a few things to carry and she took the rest, leaving nothing for Jake. “Jake there's a couple of steps into the house, I know Daniel doesn’t do steps too well.” She said before walking up to the house Emily following beside her, trying to take everything in. Jake helping Daniel and when coming to the steps lifting him up and carrying him the rest of the way, only placing him down once they were inside the house. He could feel the Santiagos curious eyes on his back and he was starting to get uncomfortable. Looking around he noticed at least 3 of the Santiago brothers and he felt out of place. Never having this many people witness his parenting skills in one go.

Once everyone was inside and everything was on the floor there was an awkward silence.

“Jake, that's David, Mateo and Luis” Amy said pointing to who was who, all of them at least 6ft, except David who was closer to Amy's height. “Guys this is Jake, Emily and Daniel.” she turned to her parents, “Which room is available for Em and Daniel?” She asked.

“There's been a slight change of plans, Leo is coming down tomorrow. So it's only the guest room but there are two single beds in there if that's okay?” Camilla said and Amy nodded.

Turning to Jake, Em and Daniel she smiled, “follow me I’ll show you where the room is and then we can grab your stuff.” Turning to Jake she said, “It's up stairs.” He immediately got the hint and picked Daniel back up, smiling to everyone in the room before following Amy and holding Ems oxygen tank as they went up the stairs. Amy pointed out where all the bathrooms were as they passed them, before walking into a bedroom at the end of the hall and walking in. It was bigger than any of the rooms in his apartment and he placed Daniel on the bed closest to the door. The walls were a pale yellow with red curtains and white bedsheets. “If you guys need anything we will be right on top of you guys” Amy added and they all frowned at her, because as far as he was aware there weren’t anymore stairs.

She walked back out into the hallway and reached up and tugged on a string which brought the stairs down, suddenly he realised that there was a bedroom in the attic. He followed her up, promising Em and Daniel he would be right back. When he got a look at what he could only assume was her bedroom he smiled. She had wallpaper with delicate flowers, a double bed near the window with pale pink sheets. A desk near another window and a bookcase that only held some of her books. It was so Amy.

“We will be sharing my room” She said as if it was something they did everyday.

He did a double take at that “um wh-what?”

Amy walked over to him so she was stood in front, staring directly into his big, warm eyes. “Jake we are both adults, and you’ve slept on an air mattress for 11 years, I think we can manage to share a bed for a week.” Her shy smile warmed his heart.

“Are you sure Ames?” He whispered and she nodded, he brought her into a hug, “thank you” he whispered into her hair and she held onto him tightly. She loved his hugs, being completely surrounded by him and his smell. He made her feel unconditionally safe. He pulled back slowly, always reluctant to end their hugs, “we should probably go get our bags.” He whispered, still very aware of the moment happening between them and just because in that moment he had enough courage to do it, he kissed her forehead.

She could have sworn she felt thousands of electric currents running through her as soon as his lips touched her skin, the spot where they touched on fire and she just knew there was a blush on her cheeks. Looking up into his eyes he was smiling softly at her and judging by the glint in his eye he could tell she was blushing. Taking a deep breath and nodding she stepped back and over to the stairs, him following closely behind to bring up their bags.

When they reached the pile of belongings near the door where they were left, they both heard Amy's mom call through from where the kitchen was, “dinner is in 20 minutes.”

“Okay mom” She replied and they quickly went up the stairs. They put Ems and Dans bags in their room as well as the physical therapy stuff and his walker, as well as the pull-ups that Daniel still wears at night. They both decided to keep the medicine and emergency bag in the room they were sharing and quickly placed their things in the corner of the attic and quickly went to get Daniel and Emily to bring them down stairs for dinner.

Amy showed them the living room which was immediately by the door as you walked in, there was enough sofa space to seat 6, with a long sofa and 2 arm chairs, some footstools and extra cushions. Attached to the living room was the dining room which had a long table with plenty of chairs, he shouldn’t be shocked they were a big family after all. Another door from the dining room led to the kitchen and there and from there was the door to the library and then the surprisingly large garden. There was a toilet hidden under the stairs which she pointed out. After the quick tour, they went back to the dining table where Jake sat near Daniel and opposite him Amy and Em sat. Camilla and Victor at either side of the table.

“So Jake, how old are your kids?” Victor asked.

“Dan is 10 and Em is 15” He answered between mouthfuls, noticing that Daniel wasn’t really eating.

“You tired buddy?” Jake asked and he nodded, Jake quickly put his own fork down to feed him. He could feel their eyes on him, obviously questioning why he was carrying Daniel around and feeding him. He cleared his throat, “We were all in a car wreck when we were younger, I’m the sole carer of Emily and Daniel.”

“Jake you don’t need to,” Amy said.

“No no it's fine Ames.” He looked around at all of the Santiagos, 6 of Amy's brothers and her parents before going back to feed Daniel. “My mom, nana and twin died, my father killed himself that same day. Daniel suffered with some spine injuries as well as brain which has led to developmental delays, when he is tired or in new places he tends to become more dependent, but otherwise he does pretty well don’t you bud?” Jake asked and Daniel nodded tiredly. “Em suffered an impact to the chest which we thought was sorted when she was younger, but it got work over the past 6 months, she has heart failure and needs a transplant within a year.” Jake finished. “You fully bud?” Jake asked and Daniel nodded, resting his head in his hand which was resting on the table. Looking up he could see the tears in Camillas eyes and the stunned silence with the rest of the Santiago men.

Seeing that Jake needed a break from everyone looking at him she quickly said, “Mom, I’m tutoring Em in Spanish maybe you can speak a bit with her to help?” She suggested.

Camilla instantly smiled and turned to Em “Si” She said simply and with that they all broke off into their own conversations.

She caught him staring at her across the table and simply mouthed ‘thank you’ before finishing his own dinner, the butterflies in her stomach making her blush.

From across the table Camilla stared at her only daughter who was blushing at Jake and a glint appeared in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for all the lovely and kind comments about this story!


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner was filled with conversations between everyone, except Jake had mostly kept to himself and instead chose to focus on Dan who was slowly falling asleep at the table. It wasn’t until his head dropped indicated that he had fully fallen asleep that Jake excused himself to carry him upstairs and get him ready for bed. Once Dan was settled in bed, fast asleep, he quickly went up to Amy's room and got Ems meds out and ready. She usually took her pills in the evening after dinner and not long after that she would usually be asleep by 10, one of her pills tended to make her drowsy and she always tried to fight it off until she just couldn’t anymore. He placed her pills in a small plastic bag that they used incase they went out for day so that way she wouldn’t have to carry her pills everywhere she goes, the oxygen tank was enough for her to carry around everywhere she went. She hated it, she had told him once, it was like a massive sign that indicated that she was ill and hated when people gave her sympathetic looks or concern or anything of the sorts. She hated she was labelled as sick when she was so much more. Releasing a sigh her stood up and checked on Daniel again before walking downstairs and over to the dining table where he handed Em her pills and she took them without question, never missing a beat in the conversation, a wide smile on her face as she discussed some book he assumed the Santiagos.

He just sat there and watched as she talked with so much joy and passion about whatever book they were all going on about. She always loved people and always seeing the good in them no matter who they were. She was filled with compassion and all of this brightness which meant that she was always drawing eyes whenever she was around, she was a light in the room. He saw her blink slightly slower, the pills taking affect and he knew she was fighting it. If you didn’t know her very well you wouldn’t have seen the subtle difference in her, that her speech slightly slowed, her blinking slowly, her action less sharp. He knew she would give up in an hour and finally go to sleep, but for now he would give her this, this one moment where she was able to talk about this stuff with somebody who understood. He saw the subtle difference in her when the topic changed to something which probably reminded her of her situation.

Emily was always the kind of person who tried to be brave for everyone, always wearing a smile so they would feel better. Even though she was the one slowly dying, she tried to be the one holding up everyone. He saw her shoulders tense, her back slouching slightly and her hand shaking.

“Right Em, time for bed.” Jake said standing up and she looked up at him, nodding her head slowly, some of the sparkle in her eyes gone.

She stood and turned to Camilla, “Thank you for dinner Mrs Santiago, it was amazing”

“Please call me Camilla” she replied smiling.

Jake reached out and took her oxygen tank, holding his other hand out for her to take and she did. Together they slowly walked up the stairs and to the guest room. When the door shut behind them and she had turned on the lamp, he saw the single tear run down her cheek. He knelt down in front of her, just staring, waiting, knowing she will open up when she is ready.

Her eyes were full of tears when she looked up into his eyes, he grabbed both of her hands in his and with a single breath she whispered out, “I don’t want to die daddy.” Then the dam burst, her tears coming fast as she sobbed into his shoulder. She rarely called him daddy and that's when his heart would break, because in those moments he knew she felt hopeless, destined to die.

“You won’t die sweetheart.” He whispered, stroking her hair comfortingly.

“I am, you know it, the chance of getting a transplant is so small, you know it. I don’t wanna die...I don’t wanna die” She repeated and he felt a few tears in his eyes.

“I will do everything in my power to make sure you are on this earth for a very long time, that you will outlive me, because you are meant to shine bright.”

He held her tightly until her sobs turned into quiet sniffles, “I’ll stay here until you fall asleep, okay?” She nodded and he sat by her bed, holding her hand until she eventually fell asleep.

Slowly walking out of the bedroom, he left the door open slightly knowing that Dan was afraid of the dark and that Em was scared of what the darkness meant. He walked up to the room he was sharing with Amy, only to see her in bed already and reading a book. He took his jeans off, not caring whether she saw him in his boxers, he was just so exhausted and wanted to sleep at this point. He walked over to the bed, in his plaid boxers and t-shirt that he had been wearing for the day, “Are you sure?” He asked one more time and when he saw her nod, he climbed under the covers, laying down and facing the ceiling.

She put her book down and layed down, facing him, hand under her pillow and assessing him, “are you okay Pineapples?” She asked quietly into the space between them.

He turned so he was facing her, “it's really hard, ya know?” She nodded, “Em she acts so brave, puts on this bravado for everyone so they won’t worry, but more often than not it gets to her and when the door closes she just breaks, lets it all out.” He felt her reach out to squeeze his hand, “You wanna know something?” She nods again, “Em only calls me dad when she is really scared.”

“You're her rock Jake.”

“I know that.”

“But who's your rock Jake?” She asked.

He didn’t know what to say to that, all he did was squeezed her hand in reply. She smiled in return, her eyes shining, grasping his hand she turned over, bringing his arm over her stomach and her back against his chest. He held his breath, not daring to move or breathe, too scared that if he did it would all be over.

“Breathe Pineapples, I’ll still be here.” She smirked into her pillow, feeling how tense he was behind her. Reaching over to turn off her lamp she closed her eyes, taking in the steady warmth from him. When he finally relaxed she felt him shift closer, his arm wrapping around tightly.

“What are we doing Ames?” He whispered into her hair, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

“I think we are progressing”

“To what?”

“To something more.” She felt the breath leave him in a rush, brushing through her hair and on her neck.

Moving back so that his chest was fully against her back and their legs intertwined, “Go to sleep Pineapples.” She whispered feeling herself drifting off.

It was 3am when a scream ripped through the Santiago household, disturbing the many residents of the house. Jake was on his feet and running before his brain could catch up, knowing on instinct and experience that the scream belonged to Daniel. His nightmares were rare but when he did have them, they were intense.

By the time Jake got to Daniel's room, every Santiago on the floor were stood outside their doors looking around confused, some of them walking towards the door, but Jake ran in, not looking at any of the concerned faces instead rushing in the room. Em was sitting up in the corner, quilt pulled up and looking panicked. Daniel was thrashing around in his bed, quilt tangled around his limbs and earth shattering screams leaving his lips, still deep in sleep. He quickly yanked the quilt off of Daniel and lifted him into an embrace, rocking him back and forth, whispering comforting words until he slowly stopped thrashing and he stopped screaming. Looking over at Em he saw Amy there, giving her a side hug to comfort her. Jake felt the shift in Daniels breathing indicating that he was now awake.

“You okay there buddy?”

“Daddy, bad dream” He whispered.

“I know I know.” He was rocking him, trying to comfort him.

“Would you both like some hot milk?” Camilla asked from the doorway, startling everyone.  
“Yes please” Em whispered.

“Would you like a hot drink bud?” Jake whispered and Daniel nodded.

They stayed that way for at least an hour, their hot milk finished, Emily falling asleep first and Amy pulled the quilt up to her chin and turned to Jake, giving him a soft smile. Picking up their empty cups, only to come across her mom sat in the kitchen.

“You okay mama?”

“How are the kids?”

“Em is fast asleep but Daniel is still fighting sleep but I think he will lose the battle soon.”

Camilla smiled at her, “Come sit with me mija” she patted the seat next to her and Amy sat down next to her.

“How is Jake?”

“He was worried but I think he is okay now.”

“And you and Jake?” Her mom asked with a small smirk on her lips, seeing her daughter blush at the assumption that there was a Jake and her.

“Mama” She whined.

“Come Mija, speak to me, tell me about him.” She pulled Amy into a side embrace, her daughter's head resting on her shoulder, whilst her hand stroked through her hair.

“Mama he is amazing” She whispered, “he is the most kind, passionate guy I have ever met. He makes me laugh and he knows me better than anyone.”

“Sounds like he's someone very special.”

“He is, he always carries the world on his shoulders and he's so selfless.”

Camilla moved slightly away causing Amy to look up at her, she reached out and grasped her daughters cheeks in her hands, making her look her in the eye.

“Mija I think he is wonderful” She whispered.

“Yeah?”

“I might even go as far to say that he may be the one for you Mija”

Amy felt her heart skip a beat at those words. Her mom had always had an instinct when her kids were with the right person. It was a known fact, Camilla Santiago could tell when her kids have met their soulmate.

“I think so to mama” Amy whispered quietly, her mom leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

“Come Mija, time for bed.” Amy nodded and followed behind her mom as she turned off the lights.

When they reached the landing they saw Jake slowly walking out of the guest room, moving slowly so as to not risk waking Daniel. When he saw them he smiled shyly, running a hand through his tousled hair. Amy smiled at her mom, wishing her a goodnight before she walked up to Jake.

She looked closely at him, he was exhausted, you could see it in his posture, the bags under his eyes and they way they didn’t sparkle as much as they usually did.

She reached up and stroked his arm, allowing her fingers to stroke all the way from his bicep to his fingers, where she interlaced hers with his. She smiled to herself, they fit together like a puzzle.

“Lets go to bed Jake.”

He nodded tiredly at her, allowing her to gently pull him to the staircase. He caught Camilla smiling at them from her door and he waved a goodbye.

He practically collapsed onto the bed, when he felt her get under the covers he instantly turned on his side and snuggled up to her, pulling her into him with her head nestled in his chest with his arms wrapped around her back and neck to support her head. She had a hand wrapped around his back and one of his chest, feeling his racing heart underneath her hand. Leaning her head only slightly forward she placed a feather light kiss over his heart, feeling the air leave his body and ruffled her hair. He leaned forward and placed a more confident kiss on her forehead.

“Sleep Ames” He whispered and she felt his breathing slow as he fell asleep.

Amy Santiago has never felt as safe as she did in that moment, surrounded by everything Jake Peralta.


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up next to Amy Santiago was like waking up next to an angel in his opinion. Her dark hair was splayed all over her head, her face was so relaxed making her look 5 years younger. She had her back to his chest, he buried his face in her neck not wanting the moment to end just yet, or never would be okay with him as well. He smiled to himself and breathed in making sure to remember her smell as much as he could. Her hair was soft against his face, her hair smelling like honey and vanilla. He inhaled again, he couldn’t get enough of her. He moved his fingers where they were under her top, resting gently on her stomach. Her skin was silky smooth. She radiated peace and love in the morning he decided. He couldn’t help himself and he placed a gentle kiss to the back of her neck and she released a sigh, he paused all of his actions and stilled. Despite her reassuring words from last night, he was still scared she would castrate him for his actions.

“Tickles” She whispered. He held his breath, waiting. She rolled over in his arms, making her impossibly close to his face, he could feel every word and breath she took fall onto his lips in the minuscule space between them. He looked into her shining eyes, words could never describe the depths of her eyes. She left him wordless. “Morning” she whispered, her eyes roaming over his face.

“Morning” His voice came out husky and he cleared his throat. It was morning and that was the reason his voice was husky, yes that was the reason, there was no other reason whatsoever.

She smirked at him, she lifted her head slightly, somehow bringing them even closer, “How did you sleep?” She whispered, her shining eyes staring directly into his, his pupils blown wide.

He nodded, the words leaving him, he felt the breath stuttering out of him as he saw her look at him.

“You slept yes?” She smirked, raising her eyebrow at him, she knew what effect she had on him, if it wasn’t obvious from his eyes and flushed cheeks, it was obvious from his racing heart which she could feel under her hand.

He moved a little closer to her, closing a couple millimetres space between their faces, bringing their lips closer together. Was he about to have his first kiss with his dream girl.

She slowly brought her hand down from his chest, she knew he didn’t notice because of the intense eye contact they were having. Slowly she brought her fingers feather lightly across his side under his shirt, she felt the breath leave his body as it whooshed out of him and across her face. She was closing the distance between them, their lips were barely touching, barely there.

“DAAAD” He flew away from her so fast he fell out of the bed and on his back. She let out a surprised laugh and threw herself back on the bed in hysterics. He rushed over to the stairs and walked down them to see Emily smiling at him.

“Daniel want-” She started but stopped when she saw him blushing bright red and avoiding eye contact, she smirked, “did I interrupt something?”

“No no no no” He repeated, rushing it out.

“Really?” She asked, crossing her arms and he nodded, “Cause ya know, that's a pretty blush covering your face.”

“Nope nothing at all” He said determinedly and walked past her to Daniel and helped him out of bed. Emily sat in the doorway and smirked at him amused.

“Do you want to try and get ready like a bug boy Bud? You know how you did yesterday” Jake asked and when Daniel nodded, he got his clothes ready for him and walked with him to the bathroom, scowling at Emily as they walked past her.

Amy walked up behind Emily, “Do you want me to help carry your tank down?” She asked, making the girl jump.

“Jeez” she let out, trying to calm her racing heart, she saw her brother smiling at them, “Yes please that would be great.”

Helping Em carry her oxygen tank downstairs, they both walked to the table and sitting next to each other. One thing that Amy missed from home, is her mom's ability to cook an amazing breakfast and set it on the table. Due to a majority of her children being home Camilla had outdone herself, there was toast, bacon, eggs, pancakes and fruit all across the table. Sitting next to each other they filled their plates with breakfast, there were 4 of the Santiago brothers sat at the table as well, with Camilla and Victor being in the kitchen. Emily was struggling to remember all of the Santiago brothers' names.

She looked up when she saw her brother, or was it dad, walk into the room with Daniel fully dressed and they sat opposite her and Amy.

She didn’t know what to call him anymore, she was in her own personal crisis. He raised her, he was like a rock foundation for them. She loved him like she thinks someone would love a dad. She has been calling him Jake one moment and then dad the next and it's starting to get confusing. She wanted solid. She knew he was solid, he proved it by always being there, never leaving and sacrificing everything.

“Look who got dressed all by himself.” He exclaimed, pointing dramatically at Daniel.

“ME ME ME” He shouted, jumping up and down slightly in excitement.

Amy and Em both clapped, “Well done Dan” Amy said with a wide smile on her face.

Jake looked over at all of the breakfast food and his stomach rumbled causing Amy to smirk. “What do you want bud?” Jake asked Daniel.

“Pancakes please” He said, Jake gave him a single pancake with a small dollop of syrup and some fruit on the side.

Jake could see Daniel frowning at the fruit, “Once you eat all of that you can have some more.” Daniel quickly dug in, then Jake helped himself to a pancake, bacon and to her surprise some fruit, he could see Amy's wide eyes at the fruit and smirked at her, “gotta set an example haven’t I?” He said, raising his eyebrow at her.

“Quite the change from fruit roll ups and skittles Pineapples.” She smiled around her bite of food.

There was a short silence in the room as everyone ate their food, Amy was chewing some fruit and Jake had just taken a sip of water when Em asked a question almost killing them both, “Amy when did you lose your virginity?” She asked, staring at her plate. Amy choked on her food, Jake on his drink, causing droplets to fly everywhere.

“What” Amy squeaked at the same time Jake exclaimed “Emily Edna Peralta.” The Santiago brothers heads looking up in shock, a clatter coming from the kitchen.

“What it was just a question” She looked up.

“Not an appropriate question” Jake said, both of them staring at each other, “Apologise.”

“Sorry Amy” She said, her head looking down at her plate as she played with her food.

Amy cleared her throat, lightly placing her hand over Emilys, “It's okay sweetie, why did you wanna know?”

The room was still silent, everyone pretending to do something although they were all very clearly litening in. “I know I’m gonna die, and if this had never happened to me, I wanted to know when it would have happened.” She whispered quietly to Amy.

“Everyone is different sweetie, people do it at different times, with different kinds of people. There's no normal time”

Before Em could reply, Jake interrupted, “and Amy is a virgin, she wasn’t the right person to ask.”

“Jake”

“Fine dad, would you rather I talk about this to you?” She raised her eyebrows in challenge, dropping her fork and crossing her arms, staring him directly in the eyes.

“You can talk to me about anything Em and you can ask me anything, you know that.” He said, staring directly at her. When he saw that look in her eyes, he knew she was going to be ruthless.

“When did you lose your virginity?”

“15”

“Who with?”

“Justine Mables.”

“What was it like?”

“I was a teenage boy, it was great” He scoffed.

“How many people have you slept with?”

“3” he fidgeted at this one, knowing that Amy probably expected it to be way higher. “What's the real reason you're asking these questions?”

“I don’t want to die a virgin” She said.

This made Jake look away quickly before returning eye contact, “Your not gonna die Em” he whispered.

“You can’t promise that,” She said.

“I just did,” He said.

She turned to Amy, “do you think I’m going to die?”

Amy looked at Jake with wide eyes, taking a deep breath, she turned to look at Emily and run a hand through her brown, curly hair, “I think your dad wouldn’t make a promise he couldn’t keep.” Em took a deep breath, still looking at Amy, before she could say anything Amy interrupted her, “My first time, I was 16 and we had snuck out to meet in a forest not far from here. We didn’t know each other nearly as well as we should have. It was awful, really uncomfortable and awkward. The doofus ripped the condom and didn’t tell me, I was so scared I was pregnant before I got my period 2 weeks later. He told everyone and didn’t speak to me again after getting an A on our group project.”

“I'm going to kill Ian Basingstoke” She heard her brother say and she rolled her eyes.

“That's awful.” Em whispered, Amy was still running her hand through Ems hair, it felt oddly motherly.

“Your first time should be with someone you have a connection with, who understands you, makes you feel safe and comfortable.” Em nodded and leaned in to give Amy a hug, “don’t rush everything sweetie.”

“Well this concludes the most awkward breakfast ever” Jake said, standing from the table, “I’m gonna go get your meds.”

“He still lives locally, he manages the local market.” She heard Luis say.

“You guys it was 16 years ago leave the poor man alone” Amy said, throwing a piece of fruit at them.

“Please can you help me carry my tank upstairs?” Em asked Amy.

“Sure, let me just put our plates in the kitchen.”

When Amy walked into the kitchen, her mother grabbed her elbows and gently kissed her forehead, “My sweet Amelia” Amy smiled at her before leaving the room and helping Emily.

When she walked up to the room she and Jake were sharing she paused when she heard him speaking on the phone, “No Rosa, just check the name for me please.” There was a pause, “Ian Basingstoke” She walked up the stairs and stood there smirking at him, running his hand through his hair, “There's no particular reason nope.” He turned around and saw her, freezing instantly, a blush rising high on his cheeks, “Uhh I gotta go Rosa byeeee.”

They stood in silence before Amy walked up to him, placing her hands lightly on his chest, feeling his heart racing, “What's the matter Jake?”

“I'm angry at Ian Basingstoke whilst being completely stunned that my kid interrogated us about losing our virginities.”

She moved a finger over his chest, directly over his heart and looked up at him, “she’s smart.” She whispered, bringing herself closer to him.

He managed to stop being stunned for long enough to bring his arms to wrap lightly around her waist. Bringing his head down to rest his forehead on hers, “If I ever see Ian Basingstoke I'm going to kick his ass” he whispered causing her to release a surprised laugh.

“Get in line, I’ve got 7 brothers who are down there plotting” she smirked up at him.

“How could anybody do that to you? Your amazing Ames, your once in a lifetime kind of amazing” His eyes were closed, trying to absorb the moment.

“Mr Perlta are you flirting with me?”

“Is it flirting if it's the truth?”

“Moves like that will get you a kiss” She opened her eyes to stare at his dark eyes, she was leaning in, closing the distance, they were so close, his breath was ghosting over her lips.

“DAAAD!” He heard Em yell out from the bottom of the stairs.

He groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder, “She has terrible timing” he groaned, walking to the stairs “Doesn’t want me to kiss my dream girl” He said before walking down the stairs and coming face to face with Em.

She looked at her dad to see him blushing again and she smirked, “haven’t we been in this situation before.”

He rolled his eyes and handed over her pills, “do you want help carrying your tank downstairs?”

“Nah, I’m just going to read for a while.” Then she disappeared into the guest room. He was about to go back upstairs in hopes of resuming what they had started when Camilla called him from down stairs.

“Jake! Daniel would like you” Jake couldn’t help but rest his head on the wall, groaning.

He rushed downstairs to see Daniel, only to find out that Daniel just wanted to spend some time with Jake. They were sat together on the floor playing trains for much of the day.

Tonight, he promised himself, tonight I will kiss my dream girl.


	8. Chapter 8

He never got his first kiss that night due to Daniel having a tantrum when it came to bedtime and by the time Jake had managed to settle him, everyone in the house was fast asleep, including Amy. He trudged up the stairs, undressed down to his boxers and climbed into the bed where she instantly snuggled into him in his sleep. Releasing a sigh, he quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

Waking up slowly, he first registered the overwhelming warmth that radiated though him, too warm for this time of year to be exact. Next he registered the smell of honey and vanilla and he felt himself smiling slightly at that, because only one person he knew smelt of honey and vanilla. Next he registered the weight on his chest and left side, he frowned at that. Then he heard a giggle and the last few days came crashing down on him and he slowly cracked an eye open to see one Amy Santiago smiling up at him in the soft glow of the morning light. Lastly, he registered all of the breath leaving his body at how truly beautiful she looks when she is looking at him, in this light, like that.

“Were you staring creep?” He mumbled, voice hoarse and deep due to having just woken up.

“Maybe” She smiled up at him and he had to smile back.

“See anything interesting?”

“A little drool and a small snore but other that tha-”

“Snore! I do not snore thank you very much”

“But you do drool?”

He stared at her, opened mouth before lunging at her, hands instantly going to her waist where he had discovered by accident a few years into their partnership she was ticklish, “why you little!”

Then they were in an outright tickle war, with her losing spectacularly.

“UNCLE UNCLE!! I surrender I surrender” She exclaimed between gasping breaths. He dropped his head and laughed, however when he heard her gasp he quickly remembered where he was. He was on top of her, one hand holding hers above her head, whilst the other was now lightly grasping her side, he had dropped his head into the curve of her neck. He froze, because yes they've been growing closer and getting more cuddly as of late, but they haven’t been this close, this was uncharted territory. Slowly he began to lift his head, as he did so he was brought face to face with her, his nose brushing hers and her eyes staring into his before she slowly licked her lips and yep that was his que. Slowly he brought his lips down to hers, lightly at first before pulling away but when he saw her follow his lips he brought them back, but firmer. Her lips were soft and that's all he thought before he lost all conscious thought because she was everything. He didn’t realize he had released her hands until he felt them running through his hair, bringing him closer to her. He couldn’t help releasing the groan.

He pulled away then, knowing he needed air, knowing they needed to talk and definitely knowing that whatever this was, they needed to take it slow.

Looking into his eyes she could see that his pupils were blown wide, she could feel his rushed breath leaving his lungs as it washed over her face and his bare chest rubbed against her clothes one every time he exhaled.

“We should talk” He whispered into the air between them.

“We should” she paused for a second until his eyes met hers “We should kiss more as well” She said, leaning up to capture his lips in a chaste kiss.

When they broke apart he leaned slightly further back, “We should, but we need to talk”

She smirked up at him, seeing his obvious struggle, “never thought I would see the day where Jake Peralta is willingly talking about feelings.”

He chuckled at that, “Well Jake Peralta has a lot more at risk when he doesn’t talk.” He admitted. They were both quiet for a few moments then, simply staring at each other.

She let her eyes flicker across a few stray freckles he had, how his eyes were a much lighter brown than hers and the sunlight made them golden. How he had perfectly shaped eyebrows without his trying, she can admit she is a little jealous about that. How in the mornings his hair is very curly and wild, sticking up in odd angles.

He looked at her eyes dancing over his face, for the first time being able to observe her closely only to come to the conclusion that she was far more perfect that he could have ever imagined.

“Are you going to talk?” She whispered. The intimate mood required for her to whisper, she didn’t want to break it, wanting to live in it for as long as she could.

“Feelings, I have them for you” He stumbled out, quickly closing his mouth when he realized how stupid he must have sounded, dropping his head and groaning into her neck. He felt her laugh and wrap her arms around him, one holding him tightly to her, the other near his head, allowing her hand to run through his hair soothingly.

“I have feelings too.”

“I’m a package deal”

“I’m aware.” She hummed.

“I want more with you, I want everything” he found it easier to say what he was feeling, when he wasn’t looking directly into her beautiful, breathtaking face.

“I want those things as well”

“Great”

“Perfect”

“Awesome,” he smiled at the back and forth.

“So more kissing now?” He felt her trying to move his head, trying to bring his face to hers but he resisted, causing her to groan in frustration which quickly turned into a moan of appreciation when he planted an open mouthed kiss to her neck.

“Not quite.” He placed another kiss, “What does that make us? Officially?”

He was placing more and more kisses on her neck, “It's hard to concentrate when you're doing that” She groaned out.

He laughed and pulled back, all the way back so that he was sitting on his heels and out of reach of her hands.

“What does that make us? Like are we official? Boyfriend and Girlfriend? Because I’m not up for casual or open relationships just throwing it out there.”

“Good because I don’t like the idea of those either.” She smiled at him, “But I do like the idea of Boyfriend and Girlfriend though” She squealed, because he was lunging at her for the second time that morning, placing kisses all over her face and she couldn’t help but laugh at this adorable man.

“Amy Santiago is my girlfriend, BEST! DAY! EVER!” He shouted at her and she was sure her whole family heard him, she released a full belly laugh as he sat in the bed, only in his boxers and arms spread out wide yelling.

However, once he saw the clock he quickly stopped, exclaiming “shit” before putting on some sweats and rushing to the pill bag. She quickly got out of bed and followed him to the bag, watching as he put each medication into a small plastic one to bring down to Emily.

“Would you like me to go get Dan ready?” She leaned on him, going on her tippy toes to pear over his shoulder.

“You truly are amazing” He said, giving her nose a quick kiss before giving his full attention to the pills.

When she went downstairs, Dan was sitting up in bed talking to Em who was sitting on the edge of the bed fiddling with her tank.

“Morning guys” She said, walking over to Dan, bringing the quilt off of him and helping him to sit on the edge of the bed. “So Dan the Man what are you feeling today? Wearing your dinosaur shirt or your Marvel one?”

Dan looked at her, thinking about his options before shouting out “Marvel”. Amy smiled at him, passing him all of the stuff he needed before walking with him to the bathroom.

“Do you need help or are you a big boy today?”

“Big boy” and with that she placed his stuff down and he walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. She saw Jake disappear into the room to give Em her meds, walking out again a few minutes later.

“Ames I forgot to ask but can I borrow the car tomorrow? Its Ems and Dan hospital appointment.”

“Sure that's fine, do you want me to come or wait here?”

He thought it over for a bit longer before deciding it was best she stayed, it was bound to be a difficult hospital appointment with Emily. “Stay here, have some alone time.” She nodded in understanding and reached out to squeeze his hand, neither of them hearing Emily come out of her room.

“Well well well what do we have here? A couple of crazy kids holding hands” She smirked as they turned towards her, both blushing.

“Em!” Jake groaned.

“Nope I don’t want to hear anything, I’m happy and all but I draw the line at seeing hand holding, I’m traumatized enough as it is” She said plugging her ears with her hands and continued walking to the stairs only to stop and turn around, “however I do still need help carrying this thing” She indicated to the gas tank and Amy walked forward helping her.

Breakfast was fairly uneventful if you ignore the love sick puppy looks Amy and Jake were giving each other over the table and the occasional gagging noises from Em only to make them blush.

It wasn’t until the early afternoon when her family questioned something, she was in the hammock, resting in Jake's arms with a good book. He was playing with her hair as she read aloud at his request. Saying he wanted to read the book with her and she couldn’t stop her heart from melting because who knew that Jake Peralta was so soft when he had all these feelings. Emily was in another chair in the garden, Dan playing with his toys and the occasional bug on the grass near them. It was perfect, something she was sure she would remember forever, that was until her older brother had to ruin it.

He walked over the hammock and towered over them, pointing a finger between them saying “What's this.” He was 6ft 2” if Jake had to guess and pure muscle. All of her brothers except David were over 6ft, Amy being the smallest out of everyone.

She looked up at him, “none of your business.”

“So I should tell mom that its casual sex right? Cause I would like to see that reaction any day of the week.” He smirked at her.

“Leo don’t you dare you…” and that's where Jake got lost because she started yelling at him in spanish and then he was yelling and suddenly the whole Santiago clan was there, everyone talking in spanish. His eyes were flickering back and forth as everything got louder, Amy standing up to go nose to nose with her brother.

His attention was drawn away suddenly when he heard Daniel stop talking to his trains and placing his hands over his ears. Daniel had always hated loud noises and whenever he was around yelling or people fighting he would often go into a full meltdown. The doctors couldn’t understand why it happened, it was just something that they had learned to deal with. It was too late though, as soon as he screwed his eyes shut, Jake was rushing off of the hammock and scooping him up into his arms and rushing towards the door into the house as his screaming began, instantly silenting everyone. He rushed Daniel upstairs into the room he was staying in, closing the curtains so the room was dim and sitting with him on the bed, rocking his slowly back and forth and humming soothingly. He didn’t hear anymore from outside, them being obviously shocked at how their actions had affected Daniel. He didn’t know how long Daniel was screaming and pulling at his hair before he calmed down, slowly drifting to sleep. Jake didn’t usually allow for him to have naps mid day because then it would mess up his night time schedule, but even Jake could register how exhausting these were for him. He quietly left the room, leaving the door open a crack and leaning against the wall, releasing the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Hearing footsteps he turned to see Amy, clearly worried and biting at her lips. Jake opened his arms, indicating for her to sit with him.

“I’m sorry” She whispered and that's when he realised what she was feeling. Guilty.

“You have nothing to apologise for, it wasn’t your fault.”

“But if we hadn’t of been arguing-”

“Ames, when things are too loud, or people are fighting, sometimes he has meltdowns, he screams. It's not your fault because you didn’t know and they’re rare, they don’t happen all that often. The doctors don’t know why they happen but they do.” He kissed her forehead.

“I’m still sorry though” She whispered, snuggling further into him.

“Hows Em?” He asked.

“Oh she's fine, she just learnt some very colourful spanish words” She smirked, causing him to laugh. “I told them we’re together now, I hope you don’t mind?”

“Ames I want to scream it from the rooftop, of course I don’t mind you telling your family” He felt her laugh into his shoulder. They stayed there for an hour before Jake stood up to wake up Dan for dinner.

He knew that Dan would be dependent for the rest of the evening, not wanting to leave his side. He kind of shuts down after his meltdowns, another thing that doctors are unable to explain why to him.

Carrying him down and sitting him next to him, he dished up his plate with things Jake knew he would like and didn’t dish up anything for himself, knowing he wouldn’t be able to eat until Dan had eaten.

“Jake we’re real sorry about out there” Leo had spoken up, for the first time he looked at the Santiagos and could see the guilt on their faces, the same he suspected that Amy had felt.

“You guys didn’t do anything wrong, there's nothing to apologise for.” He said the same to them that he had said to Amy.

“But-”

“No buts” he said in his dad tone causing Amy to smirk with food halfway to her mouth, “you didn’t know, Dan doesn’t like loud noises and yelling, it doesn’t happen often but when it does he becomes fully dependent on me.” Jake explained and they all sat as Jake fed Dan a forkful of his dinner and then a sip of his drink. The dinner continued on in silence, he could feel their stares on him though, each of them looking away as he looked up. The only ones who weren’t staring were Em, Ames and Mrs Santiago.

He couldn’t wait to be in his girlfriend's arms tonight, simply looking forward to holding her and nothing else.

~x~  
The doctors appointment the next day didn’t go as everyone had hoped, in fact it ended with Emily sobbing into Jake's shoulder, which further turned into anger when they were almost back at their temporary home and then lastly, full blown rage. Emily never usually let anyone but Jake and Gina see her true emotions, how she was truely feeling about everything in her life, how much anger she usually carried but always tried to be as accepting as she could, because even she knew that anger wasn’t going to change her situation but instead steal away from the happy moments she could.

She was on a new medication now, one she had to take 3 times a day, her oxygen levels were increased by more than what they were expecting, after they were told these changes the doctor came in with a sadness in his eyes, then he uttered the words.

“Emily is declining at a much faster rate than any of us would have liked. I would say she needs a new heart under a year, otherwise she will die from heart failure. Due to her decreased levels she has moved up further on the list, but unfortunately not further enough that she will be getting a heart soon. She will probably get a lot worse before she is able to move at the top of the list.”

Jake felt his whole world crashing in on him, speechless and drowning, knowing that he couldn’t let it all out until the end of the night, when he had the comfort of a shower to hide his sobs.

“I don’t understand,” Em said, “I did everything you told me to, I take my meds, I eat right, I do everything! Why am I declining faster!” Her sentence lost the fierceness she intended, losing her breath.

“I'm sorry Miss Peralta, I really cannot give a reason as to why this is happening.”

She had stormed out of the doctors after that, Jake having to scoop Dan up and follow behind Em, the nurses all giving them sympathetic looks.

The drive back was silent, he could sense her silently fuming. He could feel the anger coming off of her in waves, only intensifying the closer they got to their temporary home.

She usually had these moments whenever there was bad news about her health or Dans, she would stew in her anger until it reached a boiling point, these boiling points usually happened at the worst possible moments.

She stormed up to the door and walked straight in, the door banging against the wall. Jake sighed, sensing that she had reached her boiling point, he picked up Dan and rushed into the antiago household to see that all the Santiagos were standing in each of the doorways leading to the hallway. Em was on the second step of the staircase, struggling to carry her oxygen tank up the stairs.

“Em” She remained silent and he was vaguely aware of Camilla leading Dan towards the garden to play with his trains, to be away from what's inevitably about to happen.

“Em”

Before he could register what was happening, she had ripped out the breathing tube under her nose and shoved at her tank, he barely had time to catch in.

“I’m dying, you heard him say it, there's nothing we can do until I’m on my deathbed, all I’m going to do is waste away!” She was yelling as loudly as she could, her breathy words taking away the bite but not the impact.

“Em”

“No dad you heard him! There's nothing we can do except watch me die, IM DYING IM DYING IM DYING” Then she was falling, collapsing into his waiting arms as she sobbed into his shoulder, whilst all he could do was hold her close and sign a hebrew lullaby that she had always loved. She let out heart wrenching sobs, the tears coming hard and fast, occasionally letting out her screams into his shoulder, letting out as much pain and anger as she could, her pain at the situation she was in, her anger at the world for setting this path out for her.

It took a long time for her to calm down enough for Jake to be able to carry her upstairs, making another trip to get her tank and get her settled for a nap. He knew she wasn’t likely to make another appearance for the rest of the day and potentially tomorrow. He sat by her bed, watching her slowly drift off into an unsettled sleep. He thought back to when she was just a little girl, and her biggest worry was which princess she wanted to be the next day. He sat by her bed for hours, watching her sleep, where all the worry was gone from her face, where the crushing reality of an early death wasn’t suffocating her every breath.

He trusted Amy to look after Dan, knowing that Dan was comfortable enough with her to let her help him. She had been around enough over the past months to know how his schedule went, how he got when he was tired. He didn’t realise until that evening that Amy knew how to interact with Dan, until he was able to sit in Ems room well after dark, well after everyone had gone to bed, until well after he fell asleep in the chair watching Emily.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the week spent at the Santiago household was spent with Emily and Jake stuck together like glue, understandably. Amy was so used to seeing the happy teenager who liked to push her dad's buttons, that seeing her so reserved almost shocked her, if not for the fact that she knew that the news of her rapidly decreasing heart rate was a shock. Throughout the rest of the week it was hard on Em and she could see Jake exhausting himself by being there every second he could.

Em was feeling a whole array of emotions that would randomly explode out of her, she was feeling rage, because why her, she was a good student with a bright future and she never did anything wrong. She was feeling like a burden, because Jake had already given up so much for her. But more than anything she was feeling defeated, everyone was telling her to keep her shin up and her hopes high, because it was all going to work out, but how was she meant to accept that everything would work out when her whole life things would go wrong. They had never had it easy, always had struggles and probably always would, she knew Jake killed himself with overtime whenever there would be a surprise addition to the bills like her school books, her medicine, she felt like if she wasn’t there it would be easier for him. She was defeated because she had always done what she was told to do, study hard so she would get a good job, take her meds so she would get better, and now? After doing everything she was told to do, she was dying faster than ever and nobody could do anything.

Her head was so loud after the doctors appointment, her thoughts often spiralling to the point where she was lost, drowning in thoughts of what dying will be like, whether it will be slow or fast, painful or like she was going to sleep. Everybody has always talked around it, no doctor had told her what to expect, what it was like to die, always telling her to hope that they weren’t there yet. But they were there now and yet she is now clueless, what should she expect. When her thoughts were swimming this fast, when she just couldn’t fight them anymore she would just let it out, she would cry and scream. Often without warning but Jake, her dad, one of the few she could rely on was always there in the blink of an eye, open arms and trying to calm her. She knew he wanted her to be happy, to remain hopeful and keep her goals, to keep thinking of the future and not the end.

Then she would think about everyone she was going to leave behind, Gina, who was her crazy aunt, who would take her shopping and she could talk about boys with and all of the girly stuff that she couldn’t go to Jake about, because Gina was easier. Gina was the only woman in her life, her only role model. She knew that behind closed doors, she was her dad's rock as well, always had been from the time they were 4 all the way until her diagnosis. Always knocking sense into him, in the most sincere and sassiest way she could manage.

Daniel, who she knew was going to go far in life, who she knew wouldn’t let his own restrictions hold him back. She knew this because when it was just them, he shined so brightly, he knew so much about the world but sometimes his mind just wouldn’t let him express it and she could tell that he was frustrated. She could understand, she had the same restrictions with her own body, she wanted to do things but this body just would not allow it. She knew he was going to go so far in life, that he was going to find that one person who understood him better than anyone and he would fall in love. He was bound to make a difference in this world.

She thought about Amy who she had become so close to over the past few months, who tutored her and gave her advice that she didn’t know she needed. Who jumped into their family head first, no questions and provided something that they didn’t know they needed. A maternal role. They had always been fine with Jake filling the paternal role, he gave them enough love to make up for the lack of a mother. She felt reassurance at knowing that she was there for her dad no matter what, knowing that when she was gone that Amy would provide the comfort and security that both Jake and Daniel would need. Knowing she was strong enough to face anything a grieving Jake would throw at her.

Then she thought of Jake, her dad. His solid presence throughout her life was the only thing she could rely on, when she couldn’t rely on her health or her body she knew that she could rely on him to hold her up. He was always there for every small and big milestone or accomplishment, cheering her on from wherever he was in the room. He often went without if it meant that they could go with. She knew he wouldn’t be able to handle losing her, she was his kid after all. It hurt her to think of the utter devastation her death would bring him. He had already lost so many people, he didn’t deserve to lose more. He never thought of that though, he thought of all of the times they were going to have, how they were going to keep fighting until the end. She hopes that he will keep fighting for the life he deserves, she hopes that once he comes to terms with her death that he will strive for happiness and love, and she hopes he will find that with Amy and Daniel. She hopes that he will have kids, and that they will strive for greatness as well.

It was their first night in their home, where Amy had surprised them by making her brother make adjustments, making it more disability friendly, adding railings so Daniel and eventually her could walk around without needing so much assistance, giving them some independence. He had put up shelves in Ems room and the living room so her books were off of the floor. Her brother had built in a bed for Jake, one that would fold securely into the wall and remain hidden throughout the day. She was looking around at all of these small significant changes, how they had new flooring, the painting was fixed and the table, which wobbled now stood securely without a wobble. She remembered looking behind her and seeing her dad collapse into Amy, wrapping his arms tightly around her and burying his head in her neck. She knew he would be silently crying, not used to someone caring this much.

Amy stayed over the first night back and they all sat in the living room watching a disney movie together. Daniel was snuggled into Jake, almost asleep, Amy was on his other side. She was getting tired and Amy must have sensed that because she was pulling her gently until she fell into her side where she wrapped an arm around her, holding her like a mother would. She let a few silent tears fall at that and hugged her tighter, holding on until she eventually fell asleep.

When the next morning had rolled around and they were all sat at the dinner table, Jake and Amy dressed and ready for work, whilst her and Daniel were dressed and ready for a day of being stuck at home with Dina, the lady who came round whilst Jake was at work who watched and helped Daniel. They were all eating their cereals, because even though Jake could cook, he didn’t always have the time nor the will to cook breakfast everyday.

“I want to make a bucket list” Em said between spoonfuls of cereal.

“Why?”

“Because I want to experience some things, in case I don’t make it” in her mind it was fully rational, there was a good chance she might not get a heart and if she did she could die in the surgery or go into rejection.

“Em-”

“Please dad”

He sighed, he didn’t like to think about the real possibility that his kid might die in 6 months or a year or ever really. He would be perfectly happy if she would remain immortal and happy forever.

“Write one today and I’ll see what we can do, but I’m not promising anything okay?”

She couldn’t help it, letting out a squeal she jumped up and hugged him as tight as she could.

That's how she found herself at her desk writing a bucket list instead of doing her homework. She was trying to think of what she really wanted to do, trying to narrow down all of the ones that could be done and get rid of the ones that were ridiculous.

She went to sleep that night, looking at her bucket list and smiling because she truly believed everything on it was obtainable.

Be famous for a day  
Feed the animals at the zoo  
Spend all day being a tourist  
Fly  
Kiss a boy  
Have a day out with mom  
Be loved  
Interrogate a suspect  
Have a sweet sixteen party.

‘Yeah’ she thought to herself this list was entirely obtainable, if you got a little creative.


	10. Chapter 10

They decided to work from the top of the list. Gina helped them with the first one, to be famous for a day. She had taken to all of her social media’s and by the end of the day #emperalta was trending on twitter and she had gained 10 thousand followers on instagram which her dad had allowed to become public for one day only. She was confused when her dad screamed “JUDY” repeatedly when she had shown him the really sweet comment that he left on her photo. She decided that it felt weird for everyone to know who she was, to feel like she was under a magnifying glass even though it was for one day. As fun and cool as it was, as well as decidedly weird and not for her. She decided that she was too young to have this many people know who she was.

It was 2 weeks later when her dad finally had a day off at the precinct. Since they had found out about her and Dan, he hasn’t had to work as much or do as much overtime, as his boss was now fully aware that he had 2 kids at home who needed almost around the clock care. It was nice having him home and actually being able to relax. They had more movie nights, Amy was almost always there and she wasn’t naive enough to think that she went home after movie nights, but she did start sleeping with her headphones in. Always waking up with her iPod and headphones on her bedside table wrapped up neatly. She always smiled when he did that, it was always the small things that showed how much he cared. She knew he loved her like she was his own, and she supposed in a way she was his kid. He raised her since she was so small, he taught her so much and so many important lessons, it was because of him that she was so independent and yet able to rely on others when need be. Amy was around a lot more, even the morning when the letter and tickets came through the mail.

They were all sat around the table, having a rare breakfast of pancakes with fruit and bacon, Jake saying “if you want the bacon you gotta have the fruit, no ifs, ands or buts.” Rolling her eyes she took the fruit but left the bacon. Her heart was bad enough as it is, she didn’t need the red meat to add to the mix. Jake and Amy were bickering over how much syrup he was drowning his pancakes in, which would undoubtedly end in a kiss like it always did, with her gagging dramatically and Dan copying her a few seconds later. She loved mornings like this one, where everyone was together, there was no rush to get to work and they could all mess around and take their time.

Em got out of her seat to get the mail and frowned when she saw one addressed to her. Opening it, she read in disbelief.

Dear Emily,

Gina posted your bucket list online, which made the sudden twitter and instagram fame make sense. This is me helping you with goal number 2 girl. I got ya guys 4 all inclusive tickets at the New York Zoo to have a private tour, interact with the animals and yes even feed them.

If you see Rosa tell her I say ROSA ROSA ROSA, she’ll know what it means.

Stay cool,

Doug Judy

“Dad dad look!” She couldn’t help yelling and jumping up and down, knowing full well that she would be out of breath for a good five minutes.

She watched as Jake and Amy read the letter. He put in down, sighed and rubbed at his eyes looking down, “Judy” he said over and over again whilst Amy rubbed his shoulders. She couldn’t be sure, but she thinks he cried.

They all got a photo together with the koalas and the seals, then another in a random field. They all were in photo frames in the living room the next day.

It took less time for them to conquer her next item on her list, to be a tourist for a day. Due to Amy’s religious planning they managed to conquer New York’s biggest tourist sites in a day. It was smart planning, with which routes to take to get the most out of what they were seeing. They ate at greasy fast food restaurants, which is something she hasn’t done in so long. She felt the reality settle in a bit more at the restaurant, watching them all laughing and joking around as she savoured the taste of the last greasy food item she would probably ever taste. It felt like time was slowing down, she got to watch her dad laugh in slow motion, watching the way his eyes were full of life, watching him be in love for the first time in 15 years. Watching Amy fall deeper in love with him, watching as she was giving Dan all of the attention he deserved.

They got a photo at every tourist site they visited that day.

Her favourite was the photo she got the waitress to take when they were all still laughing, she was the only one who knew it was happening.

It was Amy who helped her fly, but she stepped back so she could fly with her dad. She had researched it all before bringing the idea to them, how safe it was for her. It was at an indoor sky diving centre. She had never felt so weightless as she floated, letting the air support her up. She didn’t have any burdens in those 30 minutes when she was weightless.

Crossing off number 5 was probably her favourite as she done it with blushing hands with her dad watching her with his steely gaze and Amy smirking. She had hid in her room until dinner that night.

His name was Benjamin, Ben for short, she was at the precinct visiting her dad when she ran into him. He was tall with blonde curly hair that fell down to his ears, but what really stood out was his freckle covered face and emerald green eyes.

She was reading her book and walking, something her dad had told her repeatedly not to do, but she was only walking from his desk to the water cooler so she didn’t think it was a problem. When she suddenly walked into something hard, causing her to stumble back and drop her book, the pages scattering everywhere. Before she could fall she felt two large hands on her shoulder steadying her.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t see you, I was looking at this pigeon and never mind” He dropped to the floor blushing, quickly sweeping up the pages of her book that was spread across the floor.

“It’s fine, it was my fault, shouldn’t have been reading whilst walking” She scooped her hair behind her ear.

“No if I wasn’t so distracted by this pigeon…” He stopped then, finally looking up at her and she smiled at him, waiting for him to hand over her book. “Wooh” he whispered out.

She thought he was just commenting on her oxygen tube and shrugged, folding her hands into her long sleeves. Even though is was summer, she was almost always cold now, quickly loosing weight because of the medicine.

He looked down at his hands and realised he still had her book and handed it over, “if I broke it I can get you a new one.”

“It’s fine it came like that.”

She looked down at her feet and was about to walk away when he suddenly yelled at her, causing her to stop and blush beet red as the precinct stopped and looked at them.

“YOU’RE PRETTY.”

When she turned around, he had wide eyes and he was blushing as well. She could feel everyone’s eyes on her.

She smiled and held out her hand “Emily.”

“Benjamin, Ben for short.” His hand was sweaty. “Did you wanna get hot chocolate from the cafe across the road?”

She turned around to her dad who was glaring holes into Ben’s head, but Amy nodded.

“I’d love to.”

They spent hours in the cafe, until closing time. Ben was older than her, he was 17 and was homeschooled. He was there because he witnessed a crime and came to give a statement, he was an only child and his mother was a surgeon. He walked her home, when he kissed her goodnight she felt her breath leave her, her heart stuttering. That’s when he admitted that he didn’t see the tube until 3 hours into their hot chocolate date. He gave her his number and promised to come see her the next day at the precinct which is where she spent many of her days now.

Amy and Gina took her on a spa day and then a shopping trip...to the book store. She knew what they were doing, they were crossing off number 6.

She crossed off number 7 when they were tourists for the day, she is so loved and she didn’t need any body to prove it.

She interrogated Skully and Hitchcock for eating Rosa’s lunch, it was gross and they stunk out the interrogation room but she got her confession. She knew her dad was proud because he couldn’t stop bragging about it all week. She was the girl who finally cracked Skully and Hitchcock.

It was a harsh reality that she wouldn’t make it to her sixteenth birthday, the doctors had confirmed it. So they came up with a compromise, they would throw her a party when she was exactly 15 and a half. That was in 3 weeks and they promised it would be fabulous, everyone dressed up with music and balloons and amazing food.

When she woke up that morning she knew today was the day, she felt it deep into her soul and she knew she should make it count.

Getting up she got dressed and walked into the kitchen, seeing Amy fuss with Dan to make sure he ate properly whilst her dad was making a mess with his own food. This is what life without her would eventually look like.

“Are you ready for your half birthday?” Jake asked excitedly, stepping up from his seat and walking over to her to pick her up and spin her.

“I was born ready”

She spent much of the day watching life move on, whenever asked if she was okay she simply replied with “I’m nervous but excited ya know?”

Amy curled her hair and Gina helped with her makeup. Her dress was stunning, a floor length midnight blue strapless gown. She felt like a princess.

Taking family photos was fun, because as always Jake would find a way to make it fun, his life mission was to put a smile on her face, on any bodies face.

Walking into the party, she wanted to cry, all of the Santiagos were there, everyone she had made friends with at the precinct, then there was Ben, whose suit matched her dress. They had seen each other almost everyday since meeting 3 months ago, they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend and he was by her side for everything, he committed everything to her, his time, love and patience. He confided in her that he was scared for if she left this world he would be left behind, wishing for the life they could have together. She told him that he would have to live a life big enough and bright enough fo them both, to always think of her being by his side. She loved the moments where they were just lounging around reading together, watching movies or listening to music together. When he would read her her book because she was just too tired because of her meds.

She talked with everybody, she danced with a lot.

She was sharing her first slow dance with Ben when she felt her chest getting tight. Closing her eyes she knew today was the day. Resting her head on his chest she felt his heart beating under her, evidence that he would live on.

A light tap on her shoulder caused her to look up and see her dad staring at her.

“May I cut in.”

She nodded and she was safe in her fathers arms. The tightness in her chest getting tighter, her breaths harder.

“Are you having fun?”

“The best time.” She paused trying to take a breath without causing alarm, “You have raised me so good dad, I’ve had such a fulfilling life and most importantly I feel so loved and safe.” A tear rolled down her cheek, “Dan is going to go so far in his life and I don’t want my death to hold any of you back.” She pulled back, looking into his eyes and she sucked in one last breath, her lips a noticeable blue which she had managed to keep hidden in his shoulder as she talked, “I. Love. You.”

She felt an overwhelming tiredness, she just wanted to go to sleep, the tightness was so painful and it was so easy to close her eyes. Suddenly she was flying again, weightless, without burdens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting the last chapter to this story tomorrow. Thank you so much to everyone for all of the support on this story.


	11. Chapter 11

Kyle Scott watched from the sidelines as a flurry of motion overtook the small space. He noticed as Emily collapsed heavily in her father's arms, as Jake Peralta instantly started yelling her name and within seconds CPR was being given to keep Emily Edna Peralta alive, to keep her organs viable and her brain undamaged. There was screaming coming from a young boy, who he understood was Daniel, Peralta’s other son. Amy Santiago went straight to him as a concerned crowd gathered around Jake and Emily. It was 5 minutes for paramedics to come, to continue administer CPR as they pumped her with drugs and shoving a tube down her throat. He watched as a hysterical Jake ran after them, climbing into the back of the ambulance to follow his dying daughter to the hospital. The whole time he saw her holding her hand.

Jake Peralta's world was crashing around him as the defending sound of the flat lining machine was the background music, the paramedics shouting off stats and medicine and “still no pulse” and all he could think was she knew. She must have known because she was so quiet today and what she was saying to him as they danced felt like a goodbye. So he came to the conclusion that she had known, all along, that today was the day.

Arriving at the hospital was a blur of running down the hallway, being told he can’t go any further and watching her limp hand fall down the side of the gurney as she is rushed into the operating room.

Across town Samantha Riley was watching one of her programs when the phone rang and her world shattered.

When the team arrives at the hospital, with Mrs Santiago very kindly looking after Daniel with strict instructions to call if they need anything.

The sight before Amy Santiago's eyes shattered her every being as she saw Jacob Peralta’s world crashed around him. He was sat, with his tie undone and tear streaks down his face as he stared motionless at the wall, tears flowing freely. Walking over to him she knew the only comfort she could offer was simply sitting beside him and staring at the same spot on the wall.

Another gurney was rushed passed as they all waited, no one being aware enough to notice the bloody covered paramedics working to save their life. Nobody noticed Samatha Riley entering the waiting room 10 minutes later, her own world crashing around her.

In operating room 3, the surgeons fought hard to do anything to save Emily Peralta’s life but to no avail her heart was not beating anymore.

Everyone looked up as a surgeon walked out of the double doors which were so forbidden to anybody there. Their collective breaths were held and released as they walked straight past them and to Samatha Riley.

“I’m very sorry but despite our best efforts-“ The doctor caught a screaming Samantha Riley in his arms as she collapsed screaming, as her only daughter and family has breathed their final breath. She was led into a separate room and shortly after the surgeon ran out and back behind the forbidden doors.

In operating room 3 a surgeon ran into the room and gave the nod and a flurry of motion took place, as Samatha Riley who had just lost her whole family, her daughter Katie Riley, gave permission to donate her daughter's heart to the teenager in the next theatre.

As by chance, they were in the same hospital at the same time.

The surgeons stood and watched as Katies heart was placed in Emily’s chest and they all waited with bated breaths to wait for the first pump, the first sign that Emily was alive again.

To no prevail, “time of death 11:57.”

The on call nurse was one who was familiar with the Peralta children and upon realising who was in the operating room she said a silent prayer.

Jacob Peralta looked up as he saw a surgeon walking towards him looking defeated and he chocked, hand clasped over his mouth as he begged, “no no no please.”

“Mr Peralta I’m sorry-“

Nurse Jackson who had been by Emily's side since she was 4 walked into the operating room as everything was stood still and leant down to whisper in her ear, “rest in reface baby girl, I know you were meant to shine bright, and shine you will.”

That’s when she saw it, after being pronounced dead at 12:12 a miracle was bestowed upon the room as Emily Edna Peralta’s heart began to beat again.

The indistinguishable sound of the heartbeat caused several to look up at the monitor, then another breath, then another.

Nurse Jackson done the only thing she thought to; she ran.

Running at full speed down the hall, through the double doors to see Jacob’s world to fall down around him.

“Mr Peralta, I’m sorry but-“

Before the doctor could finish, nurse Jackson spoke quickly, “Doctor come quick.” He looked like he was about to protest “it’s Emily sir.”

With that they both ran down the hall, to eventually witness the miracle that was Emily Edna Peralta, as her heart beat once again.

Samatha decided to stay back and watch the heartbroken dad receive the news, that his daughter, would live a very long and happy life, and as she walked passed the family who were sobbing out of relief and happiness, she caught the eye of a very stoic looking man and nodded her head at him as he returned the gesture.

Without saying a word, he knew what went down.

She had given the permission and allowed for the possibility of Emily to live and to love.

For her light was bound to be the brightest this world has yet to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to every one who has read, reviewed and followed this story.


End file.
